It Just Takes Some Time
by XKey of the AbyssX
Summary: Tsukiyomi Aiko has always been the left out of her family. when she finally has three shugo chara she is appointed by Easter to a special tournament. What will happen to her if she meets sk gang? Will her outer chara be changed by them? SKxshugo chara: Update!: On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: The Birth

_**Hihih ppls i jst came up with this and wanted to try it out so if u guys want more i need reviews**_

* * *

**Someone's POV  
**

It has been quiet some time. It has been some time since I've seen my older brother. It has been eight years since he left. Many things had happened too. My older sister has now become a singer with that company. I'm left out because I was in lack of powers that was what the stupid headmaster said.

Lack of powers…

Anyways, my sister has come some couple of times to visit; she says she feels free when she's with me. It's been hard for me to watch her all sad and be able to do nothing about it. However, I've been noticing that lately she carries around these eggs with her. And even more lately I've been able to hear these voices and seen these weird creatures. I've never told her about what I hear or see. I would just pay close attention to them. I noticed that the devilish look creature is always teasing the angelic like one. Also, one time they told their names and I was able to hear.

Iru and Eru…

When I was little I used to cry a lot. I was afraid of meeting with others. They would try to convince me that there was nothing wrong. I couldn't or more like wouldn't believe my sister. However, when my brother told me he would do it so calmly and I would believe him for some reason. When little I used to think of myself as not strong enough to keep up with the others, as someone weak, as someone who wasn't elegant enough or had a girl like attitude, as someone who was imprison about her own past and present. I felt that way then and I feel that way now.

Nothing has changed. I've know that people don't change that people never do actually change.

But…maybe…just maybe, I could try.

**The Next Day**

"WHAT IS THIS?!?!"

I stared at my bed staring at the three bright colored eggs.

"What the heck! I laid eggs! I know I'm a girl, but this is so not right!"

I calmed down all the noise I was doing and reached to slightly poke the bluish egg. I flinched…it was warm. I picked it up noticing how warm it was. Something was definitely going to be born from this. But the question now was…what?

I went to change and tried to think of a logical way to explain this. As I finished I looked over to the eggs. There was a light blue egg that had this strap and in it a golden, glittery star, a pinkish one that also had a white strap and inside was a white lotus flower, and the last one was a green one with a cute cat face with a ribbon on its left ear. (They looked like Amu's eggs on the base color part.) What ever they were they looked like my sister's eggs, but why did I have three and I only saw two on her.

I decided to take the eggs with me. I was going to school and I didn't think they would do much if I left them home. School passed fast and since I had to do extra work I had to stay later and left about four thirty. While walking home I always have to pass through a park where usually all the boys skate. This time as I was passing I saw some guys skating all amateurs.

Once when I was seven I used to like skating and other sports, like basketball. I used to practice in that same park, and since it was close home I would get out and in the house with no one noticing. However no matter how hard I tried I always fell of the skate board. And as the crybaby I was I gave up skating a long time ago.

As I saw them I noticed that they were mainly kids of school. They were second graders I think. As I watched I noticed that this boy fell and started crying and remember that that was how I used to be.

I sighed, "I always fell and was never really that good anyways."

"_Oh come on! If you don't you believe in your self __what's the point!"_

I was so sure I heard someone, "Who's there!"

"_Silly gal if you wanna skate then come on!"_

"_From a gal who can't skate awesome to one who can!"_

I felt something pop on my head. I looked up to find a star pin on my hair.

"_Chara Change!"_

"Hey kids! If you keep falling don't cry just keep on trying."

Ah! My body was talking and moving by its own!

I suddenly grabbed the skate the boys had and began doing all these tricks on it that I didn't even know of!

I finished grabbing the skate board making it stand straight.

"See, if you keep on practicing you'll be as good as this," I gave them a thumbs up.

They were looking at me all amazed. Then I felt control over my body and could only blink and ask myself inside what have I just done.

The kids suddenly stood up and were clapping.

"Thanks!" I heard one say.

I felt a little blush no one had ever thank me for anything. I smiled.

"Here," I said handing them over the skate board.

They took it, smiled at each other and then left running as I heard them say some things.

"Oh my gosh! Did you see that girl she was so cool!"

"I know I wonder if she is a pro like those in T.V."

I smiled even more. No one had said something about me like that. It felt so good.

"_That was pretty fun, right?"_

I turned and said, "Who said that!"

Then I saw the blue egg come as it was shinning. It suddenly cracked and out came some weird creature. It looked kind of like my sister's. It was kind of cute actually. It had short dark purple hair and some big headphones on. It wore this short sleeve light blue shirt with this blue vest on. It had same color of shorts that reached to its knees. It had some brown snickers. And finally had the star, the same star as in the egg.

"Sup, gal!" it said.

I just stared at it and out of nowhere, "What are you!"

"My name's Mizu and I'm your Shugo Chara!"

"My Shugo what?"

"Shugo Chara, your would-be self."

"My…would-be self?"

"I'm the you in your dreams, as if to put it."

"The me in my dreams."

"Exactly!"

"Wait… was it you who made me do all does crazy tricks!"

"Yep!"

"You're a girl; you're supposed to act like that. I'm definitely not that kind of person. Beside you do look like a girl."

It began to raise its fist, "I'm not a girl, I'm a boy."

"Oh, sorry," I sweat dropped.

"Anyways," the thing…ah, I mean Mizu said, "I'm not your only Guardian Chara, does two in your bag are too."

"You mean there's more like you?"

"Well, not exactly. They're Guardian Charas but each one of us has a different character. We're your would-be selves."

"They're…the me in my dreams."

"Aha!"

"But why did you come so suddenly?"

"You believed you could change, remember?"

"Believed…I could change."

I remember thinking about that last night.

"But what does that mean?"

"You believed you could change and you wanted to change. From all that feeling I came out."

I stared at him. Could this only be a dream?

"What ever."

"Hey weren't you like heading home. It's really late already."

Oh no, that's right I have to make dinner tonight.

"Gosh, I have to hurry!"

I began running and noticed that Mizu stayed behind. What damage could these little fellows do?

"Hey! Hurry up or you'll get behind!"

I saw this smile creep to his face and floated to my side as we headed home.

**Nobody's POV**

"Some other Shugo Charas were born today, I feel it," a man with orange hair said, "And I think this time it was his daughter."

"If it indeed was her then she might be the perfect one for the next task," said another man behind a desk.

"If it is her we'll need to verify it. Tomorrow I'll send…"

"I'll go," said a high school boy that was listening to the whole conversation from the back.

"So you'll take care of her then."

The guy left he had this dark blue hair and sapphire eyes.

"Are you sure-nya? She hasn't seen you since she was four."

"I'll go she needs to know I'll tell her."

* * *

**So this is only an introduction**

**Chappy two very near so keep in tune and review**


	2. Chapter 2: Start Up! Star Rider Appears!

_**Okay i jst can't stop writin any **__**storry**_

_**Ok here's chappy 2**_

* * *

**Someone's POV**

"WAKE UP!!!!"

"AHHH!"

I woke up finding Mizu yelling at me to wake up. When I woke he started laughing all loud.

"What was that for?!"

"You should've seen your face!" he said tears escaping as he laughed.

"You little!" I said starting to chase after him.

"Ahh!" Mizu screamed playfully.

I yawned as we walked towards the ice cream stand that wasn't that far from home. Apparently Mizu wanted a vanilla ice cream, and since it was the beginning of summer I had to agree.

"You tired?"

"Of course, thanks to someone who woke me up!"

"Happy times, happy times."

We arrived at the ice cream stand and were buying our ice cream. I got one of vanilla for Mizu and one strawberry for me. I've always liked strawberry for some reason. As we walked we were passing through the park once again. Mizu was telling me about all he new about Shugo Charas.

"You still like strawberry ice cream? I remember you used to eat it when mother was not around us."

I heard someone said. I faced up to see this tall guy. He looked familiar. Ah no way!

"I...Ikuto!"

"How've you been?"

I felt tears flow down my cheeks. They weren't of sorrow but more like of joy. I just ran up to him and started hugging him and cry on him. I had dropped my ice cream as I noticed.

"Ikuto! It's really you! I missed you so much!"

I felt his hand ruffle my hair, "I'm back."

I let go of him and wiped the tears from my eyes, and looked up to him.

"You have no idea how happy I'm."

"Can I talk to you?" he said changing the theme quickly.

I just nodded. We went to the stand and he bought me another strawberry ice cream. After that we left and sat on a bench in the park.

"So what's up?"

I heard him sigh, "I've come to known that you have a Shugo Chara," I gasped at his words, "And you do, don't you?"

I looked down and tried to answer him, "I don't really know what they are, but they seem to mean no harm."

Mizu came out noticing and realizing what I was about to say, "He's Mizu I guess you can say he's my first Shugo Chara."

"A boy Chara for a girl."

"Yeah, but how did you know."

"I told him-nya."

I heard this little voice come from somewhere near us. Then I saw this black egg that looked a lot like my green egg. It began to crack and suddenly a cat came out.

"I'm Yoru, Ikuto's Shugo Chara."

"Yoru…Ikuto's…Shugo Chara? You have one too?"

"That's why I came," he stood from the bench as I stayed sat, "Remember the company that hired your sister."

I thought for a moment, and if I remember well, "Easter…"

"Exactly, they sent me here. Now that they know you have a Shugo Chara too, they plan to use you like they're using me and her."

"It's alright."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, "I've always wanted to be useful to you guys and if being imprisoned by them means I can at least help a little. Then I will."

"You're strong."

"You're wrong…I'm not strong at all. I think that's Mizu and the others came to me."

He looked at me strange, "The others?"

"Mizu isn't the only Shugo Chara I have," I reached over to my bag and showed him, "I still have two more Shugo Eggs."

"You're… just like _her_," I couldn't quite hear the last part.

"Like who?"

"No, no one. Are you really sure?"

"Yes," I stood up and for once felt determine, "I won't leave you two alone, not no more."

I saw this grin over his face.

"You're really weird."

"I know," answering happily.

"Come with me then."

"To where?"

"Easter Company…"

We arrived at an enormous building me and Mizu gasped at the big it was.

"Hurry up or we'll leave you behind-nya!" I heard Yoru call.

"Ah, yeah."

We were going towards this stairs to the entrance of the building. We went pass many places and finally arrived at a closed door. I noticed Ikuto placed his hand on the door knob but suddenly turned to me.

"What ever you do," he whispered to me, "Don't tell them you have three Shugo Chara."

I nodded but why wasn't I supposed to tell them?

He opened the door and we entered a dark room only shined by the window in front. Ikuto walked in as I followed close behind. As my eyes adjusted to the dark I noticed two people there, a man with orange hair and another man behind a desk. I looked closer to the desk and noticed who it was.

"It's you…"

"Welcome child and I guess you already know why you're here."

I stood up from behind Ikuto.

"I'll do anything for them."

"Just what I wanted to hear. Come closer."

I did as he said and approached his desk. He took a paper and held it in his hand.

"This will be your mission," he handed me the paper I began to read it.

"A special school?"

"You will transfer to that school and investigate about a certain tournament."

I kept reading when I finally noticed something.

"A tournament that happends only once every five hundred years…?"

"Exactly, you'll need to get in that special tournament and find the embryo. Many fools full of dreams will be participating and finding it shouldn't be hard. It'll only take some time."

Embryo, I remembered Mizu telling about that; a magical egg that can grant any wish, right?

"Okay," I handed the paper over.

"You'll be leavingin three days and then you'll start."

I just looked over to Ikuto.

"May I say," said the orange hair man, "I'll keep good care of her."

"Do as you wish."

After that Ikuto took me home and told me to be careful as I had been this far. I took a trip over to my bed and just laid there thinking. Mizu simply went to his egg and went right to sleep.

I looked to my left and noticed my pot of white, red and blue flowers. I watered it since I came back from school.

So tomorrow I would go to Seiyo Academy. I also noticed that in my closet the uniform of the school was there. A green skirt with a button white shirt and red bow. Kind of cute...maybe I could add a simple black jacket, to make it look cool, you know? Even so, what should i do? How could I capture the embryo in that tournament? I sighed and put the pillow up to my head.

"What is this?"

I sat up and noticed Mizu facing a way out of my window.

"What's wrong?"

"There's this weird presence nearby another egg I think."

"What do you mean?"

"There's an egg somewhere, but it isn't like me or Yoru. We should go investigate."

"But…Ikuto told me to rest for today."

"This isn't normal we have to check it out!"

I stood up. I can't believe I'm actually going to do this.

I started to run following after Mizu. Since it was dark out already it was hard to see. I followed Mizu to the same park from this morning.

"Where do you feel it?"

"It's actually very near," he was looking around for something.

"Ah there!" he pointed straight, "That's it, an X Egg!"

An X Egg, he had told me about those too; heart's eggs that get troubled turn into negative energy and end up X Eggs.

"What should we do?"

"Chara Change…"

"What?"

"Do it again. Chara Change with me."

"But how?"

"Just believe it like you did that afternoon."

I saw the egg that was jumping up and down waiting for me to go.

"Right."

"From a girl with no power to a girl that has."

The star hairpin appeared again.

"Chara Change!"

A ran through the park chasing after that creeping egg. But it just kept running away.

"Gosh it won't just stay put!"

"This is bad a simple Chara Change won't do."

Suddenly a dark gust of power was coming towards me. I tried to block it but ended up on the floor, trying to stand back up.

"Come on, stand!"

It was going to attack again. I closed my eyes but a few seconds later opened them for I had felt nothing. I faced the way the attack was coming from but something had blocked it for me and was standing right in front of me.

"Ikuto!"

"I told you to stay home."

I stood up, "But…"

"Don't argue just leave."

"I won't leave!"

Then the black egg started to attack again. Ikuto grabbed me and jumped somewhere else letting me go.

"Leave now," he said as cat ears and tail popped out and he jumped.

I noticed my Chara Change had disappeared. It happened again. Even if I tried helping I was just some pest, I got in the way. I can't just stand here. I won't let this be. I won't…

"I won't let you get away with this!"

I suddenly saw this shine come from me and noticed that from Ikuto too. I realized he had gotten a key out that was the source of the shine. My heart was trying to tell me something at that moment. I closed my eyes listening to it and repeating…

**My own heart**

**Unlock!**

**Chara Nari:**

**Star Rider!**

What the heck was this? I had suddenly changed into these weird clothes. I had a long sleeve light blue shirt on with a button aqua vest on buttoned on the first button. I had this caprice shorts on that were the same color as my shirt. I wore snickers of a black color. I had my long hair in two high ponytails with two golden stars on each and finally I had these headphones on my neck.

"What happened?"

"_You did a Chara Nari!"_

"Mizu!"

"_Sup, this is so awesome! We're one person now."_

"What do you mean?"

"_Listen, a Chara Nari occurs when you reach 120% of a Shugo Chara's abilities."_

"So now what?"

"_We have to catch that sneaky Egg."_

"Right!"

I felt confidence spread all over me. I can this. No, of course I will do this.

We began to chase after the egg. Suddenly it had come to a dead end. The egg sweat dropped.

"Mizu!"

"_Right!"_

"Aurora Rod!"

I felt this rod in my hand it was blue.

"_Let's do this!"_

"All right!"

**Aurora Rod **

**Charged**

I saw the rod lighten up blue as I held it with both my hands

**Light it up**

**Aurora Storm!**

The egg was involved by this colorful light that began to change it. Suddenly I saw in front of my eyes how the egg began to turn into a normal egg. It then flew away leaving no trace behind. I then landed on my feet as the transformation disappeared.

"You did it! You purified the X Egg!" Mizu chanted.

"That's some handy work there."

I turned to face him, "Ikuto."

"You Character Transformed without me having to tell you about it, and besides," he showed me the key from before; "I think this little guy helped you."

"A key?"

"It's the Dumpty Key. It gave you some of its power in order to transform. Now that you have you'll be able to do it without its help. Consider it a gift of welcoming."

"So that means…"

"That means we can transform anytime we want now!" Mizu said interrupting me.

"Yep," Yoru came, "You and her can transform and purify eggs too."

"Did you hear that!"

I saw this glittering in his eyes. I just sweat dropped.

"I-I did."

"Awesome! This is so great!"

"I think you need to be taken care of no more, right?" Ikuto asked.

I nodded, "I know now that if I believe anything is possible."

"Exactly."

**Ikuto's POV**

"Nee, nee aren't you excited about starting a new school in three days," Mizu said, still all cheered up.

"Of course I'm who wouldn't."

"She's change hasn't she?" Yoru asked.

"Yeah."

You're not a little girl anymore. Now you can take care of yourself. Even if father and mother are missing you will still have me and her. Now you'll be able to reach those places you weren't able to before. And I know that you will someday find the truth to yourself. You'll soon discover those paths me and her couldn't follow. I wish you the best. I'm sure you'll be able to get through every step of the way. It may be hard but I know you can do it.

"Let's go home Yoru."

**Nobody****'s POV**

She knows this won't be easy but at least there's a chance for her to try. She saw Ikuto starting to leave.

"Hey wait up!"

"Come on, you two are so slow-nya!"

"You guys are mean."

"A tournament…it sounds like something interesting. We'll see then," she thought, as she left not knowing that tomorrow will be a special day for a new born.

For inside her bag the pink egg wiggled twice.

* * *

_**how was that tell me what you guys think of it **_

_**See you next time**_


	3. Chapter 3: Let's Dance! Go Lotus Queen!

_**Zup!!**_

_**Here's Chappy 3**_

_**Enjoy!!!!!!!!**_**Someone's**** POV **

* * *

It's been weird since yesterday. Ikuto, my older brother has come back, for I haven't seen him since I was four years old. My sister, Utau; yes, the singer Hoshina Utau, has started to sing not long ago before Ikuto's arrival. I, well my name's Tsukiyomi Aiko, the youngest of the Tsukiyomi family. Ikuto and Utau as you may have guessed are my older brother and sister. The three of us are chained to that company, Easter. My father, Tsukiyomi Aruto, left my family when I was two. Two years after my father's disappearance and the mysterious founding of his violin, my mother, Hoshina Souko, married the headmaster of the Easter Company.

Since then, we three had to carry on with father's debt of marrying the only daughter of such an immense company. We are imprisoned to work for them with no choice what so ever. Ikuto and Utau had worked for awhile while I stood and did nothing. But now I can do something for them. I'll find the embryo for them and return us our happiness.

I now have a Shugo Chara, Mizu, and there are still two more Shugo Eggs to be born. I wonder what kind of girls would come.

Mizu and I were walking down the mall and were buying clothes and stuff for me to take to that school since in was in Tokyo I would had to fly over there in plane. I would leave Utau and Ikuto. What a shame, and Ikuto had barely come back home.

Mizu and I came in to a music store watching all the videos and listening to music.

"Aiko, look," he called to me pointing at something.

I looked up and saw the poster of Utau as the Meikyu Butterfly.

"She really does her best," Mizu said.

"Yeah."

I started watching as a video of Utau's last concert. She would always sing with such pretty voice and danced so elegantly. I wished I were like that. We left the mall about one hour later and headed home. As we walked we stared talking softly so nobody would hear me, for no one could hear or see Shugo Charas. I suddenly heard this voice. I stopped which made Mizu stop.

"What's wrong?"

"I hear someone singing."

I started walking to the sound and followed it. Several minutes of walking took me to a place full of street performances. I saw as every singer, player and dancer did their thing. It was amazing. It was just like does times when the three of us use to be to carefree.

I remember Ikuto playing the violin as Utau sang those beautiful songs. I used to hear them so happily. I also remember thinking that if they could, why couldn't I? I used to sing with Utau sometimes and also dance. It was very fun. Utau always complimented me about how I sang and danced. She used to tell me that I had this sweet voice full of gentle feelings, that my feet would take me to a very fun way.

Back then, I would think of Utau as a very smart or wise person. She always knew what to say when it came to my singing and dancing. However, recently I haven't had any practice of my dancing or singing. Maybe my voice already withered, and my feet already forgot how to move.

"_If you don't know then try."_

I heard another voice say.

"Mizu, did you just say something?"

"No, why?" he answered.

Oh gosh please tell me that this isn't what I think it is.

"_I'm sure you'll enjoy this."_

"_From a girl that has no elegance in her talents to one who does."_

I felt something pop on my head.

"A white flower?" I heard Mizu said noticing the sudden change.

"_Chara Change!"_

Then it happened, my hand suddenly moved to my chest and my voice started to sing this song we once played together.

_Yume no tsubomi hiraku_

_Mabushii sora wo aoi_

_Mune ippai hirogaru_

_Yasashii kaori_

_Kikoeru wa _

_Koi no rizumu_

_Kisetsu koe_

_Ai ni kitene_

_Daisuki darou sasaya itara_

_Sekaijuu ni kikoe chau kana_

_Hazuka shikute usubu miteta_

_Watashi no te wo tori_

_Hayashii desu_

I finished singing opening my closed eyes as I saw this entire people in front of me clapping. They had heard me sing. I felt then the flower on my head disappear. I started blushing red as everyone clapped. After my senses were back I left running away and sitting down on a bench after some minutes. I left my bag at my side.

"That was amazing Aiko. I didn't know you sang so pretty."

"That wasn't me you idiot!" I screamed.

"_You two fight too much."_

Both me and Mizu looked at each other confused. Then I saw my bag shake as the pink egg came out floating in front of us. The egg suddenly started cracking and popped open revealing this very cute girl.

"You two shouldn't fight so much. It's bad for your attitude."

"Who are you?" Mizu asked.

"My name is Lithia. Nice meeting you," she bowed slightly.

She was really pretty. She wore this long Japanese kimono of a light pink color with a darker pink color for the ribbon on her waist. She had purple hair like Mizu, but long that she wore in a high ponytail with a white lotus hairpin on.

"You must be the second Shugo Chara."

"I most certainly am."

"So that must mean you were the one that made me sing over there!"

"It was only because you wished to show your true talents."

"My true talents?"

"Yes, you wanted to show everybody that you were still capable of being happy with your own voice, with your true elegance."

"My true elegance…"

"Yes."

"So you're Lithia, I'm Mizu."

"Nice to meet you."

"Aiko," I heard as she caught my attention, "You shouldn't doubt who you want to be. Show it to the world as you want to show it and we'll certainly help you. Just show that you're not going to be ignored anymore."

"That I won't be ignored?"

"The true elegance or radiance of your talents are still sleeping inside you. We Shugo Charas only are a glimpse of that hidden potential. If you try it's for sire that you'll soon discover who you are and want to be."

"It's no use on worrying about what might happen or what did. I just have to keep on moving forward, right?"

I saw Lithia nod. That was it; I shouldn't be afraid of things but instead wait for them patiently and try my best. There's just no point on worrying about things that haven't occurred.

I stood up making the two face me, "I understand now, if we don't know who we want to be, doesn't mean we're lost. It means that we can choose who ever we want to be."

"Aiko!" Mizu called.

"That's true."

"Let's go you two we shouldn't be here at this hour."

We started walking but suddenly Mizu called me.

"Aiko!"

I turned, "What's wrong?"

"The presence of an X Egg is near."

"He's right Aiko. That egg is nearby us."

"Let's go."

I followed Mizu and Lithia who leaded me towards the meadow of the park. There we found what we were looking for.

"Aiko! There!" Mizu called.

"_Useless!"_

What the heck? The eggs haven't talked to us ever.

"_Useless!!" _it suddenly attacked us as Lithia and myself were able to escape.

Mizu wasn't as lucky.

"I'm tired I don't want to do anything."

"What the heck happened?!"

"Mizu got hit by the egg's power. He lost any strength to fight."

"What should we do then?"

The egg started jumping around.

"Aiko, do the Character Transformation!"

"With you?"

"Please, try!"

I stared at her for a couple of seconds, "Yeah!"

**My own heart**

**Unlock!**

**Chara Nari:**

**Lotus Queen**

I landed on the floor. I had transformed again and this time with Lithia. I had a light pink skirt that was part of the kimono. I had this long sleeve kimono top with imprints of white and pink lotuses. My ribbon was a dark pink color tied to my left side. I had white stockings up to my knees and these wood sandals. Finally my hair my up in a high ponytail to sided to my left and with a white lotus flower on it.

"Lotus Queen?"

"_Aiko! Focus!"_

The egg attacked us and was heading right towards us.

"_Aiko!"_

"Got it."

"Twin Dancers!"

On my hands to Japanese fans of a pink color appeared. I moved them closed to a cross position over my chest and opened them.

**Twin Dancers**

**On Stage**

I felt this wind twirl around me as it took a pinkish color

**Ready**

**Colorful Waltz!**

Then the gust of colored wind went as I signal the fans. Then enclosed the egg and was engulfed by the wind as it purified. Finally the egg turned completely white and soon after left. At that moment Mizu woke up and headed toward us.

"You too!"

The transformation disappeared at that same moment.

"Of course," Lithia answered.

"The egg returned to normal."

"Aiko you hold a great ability within," Lithia said.

"Yeah, maybe I do."

**Nobody's POV**

Aiko grabbed her bag and started walking back home. The two fellows followed.

"One more day until we leave…I hope I can help Ikuto and Utau be happy once again. Happy like back when we were kids. When we felt free," Aiko thought.

It was one more day until she left for the tournament. She would leave her family and walk by her own. She would be free to choose were to start a new. There she would be known no more as the family's weak girl. This was the freedom to choose.

In her bag right then, the green egg began to wiggle.

* * *

_**Chappy 3 hoped u liked it **_

_**PLz R&R**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Slack! Here's Jewel Lynx!

_**Hi zup and hallo!**_

_**Chappy three here!**_

_**Plz Read and review!**_

_**Enjoy!**_**Aiko's POV**

* * *

Tomorrow is the day. I'll leave this town, my family, everything. It sounds sad but I'm doing this for the sake of them. If I can help a little then I'll do it.

"Aiko, look there's a pet shop over there!" I heard Mizu call to me as he pointed towards the store.

"I would like to see the dogs," Lithia called.

"Me too! Me too!"

"Okay, let's go," I said giving up to them.

We walked inside, "Hello?"

"Good afternoon," said the caretaker. I knew the man, Temaru Anjou. He had an assistant, a boy of my age his name was Keotsu Kosuke. I knew since I was little, when I used to come to this store and help after school. I called him Keats.

"Oh my, if it isn't little Aiko who's little no more. How have you been child?"

"Hello Temaru-san how's the shop coming along?"

"Very smoothly, Kosuke has improved in his working skills since you've last seen him. Follow me his here."

He signaled me to the back part were they kept the injured animals that were found. I immediately noticed Keats.

"Yo Keats, how ya doing?"

"Hey, if it isn't little Ai."

He came towards me as we greeted in our special way. I've always considered Keats as a friend and he considered me as a guy friend. He was the one who thought me everything I knew about skating and basketball.

"How working coming?"

"Very nice, we found this little lad a few days ago. He got his leg fractured somehow," he showed me to a cage where a black cat was.

"And I suspect you don't dare touch, right?" I asked.

I saw Keats sweat dropped, "Well, you know my problem with black cats."

I laughed; Keats has always been very superstitious.

I opened the caged, "How about I care for him a little for you."

"You don't have to," Temaru-san called.

"Like if Keats would do this kind of job by himself."

"Well, if you really want to."

I picked the cat from the cage and gently started to feed him. I knew how since I used to help here. Weird, when I was little and after my father left, we went to live with Tadase's family. They were friends of my father so that's why. I remember Tadase's mom calling Ikuto a black cat and that he would bring misfortune to all of us and so would his violin playing.

I never really understood her. How would a boy as nice and caring as Ikuto and his beautiful violin playing do any harm to anybody.

A black cat…

No wonder Yoru is Ikuto's Shugo Chara. Ikuto has always wanted to be free, like a stray cat. I always considered cats the most beautiful pets along with dogs. Cats were so cute and understanding as if they could hear your every word and sorrow. It was nice to take care of someone. Well it was more meaningful for me since everyone always took care of me.

"If I could be free like you little one," I murmured, "I would be able to do anything."

A couple of hours later the shop was to close. Keats told me he would walk me home. I accepted. He already knew that I would leave tomorrow since we were in the same school I had to tell him.

"What a bummer, you'll leave tomorrow."

"I know."

"But you'll have a new school and everything, what's so bad about that," Mizu said appearing in front of me along with Lithia.

"You're right too," I said without thinking, when I realized.

"Mizu!" I hissed as a grabbed both of them without Keats noticing.

"Did ya say somethin'?"

"No nothing at all," I said hiding them both in my back.

"Aiko let go its-all-right!" Mizu called as he got away from my grip.

He began floating in front of Keats and started doing all these weird faces and Keats just wouldn't notice.

"Normal human can't see Shugo Chara," Lithia said.

"So anyways, hope you have a good day tomorrow," he said to me as we had to go separate ways. I started walking passed the park now close to my house. I had already packed my things and was ready to leave tomorrow morning.

"Lately we've encounter with many X Eggs," Lithia said wanting to break the silence.

"Yeah and its all Easter's fault," Mizu called.

"And we help..." I said not wanting to say why.

"It's not really your fault Aiko"

"Yeah those Easter jerks are making you and your family do this."

"My father's legacy, I suppose."

I saw as their gazes were brought down due to my comment.

Mizu came up to me, "You idiot! Nor you or Ikuto or Utau have any fault in this."

"He's right Aiko."

"Of course," I held my hand and ruffled their heads.

"_Useless."_

I turned to find this mess of X eggs in my back.

"So many!" Mizu called.

Suddenly the eggs came rushing towards us. We evaded them in different ways.

"Mizu! Lithia!"

"I can't move," Mizu called as he got caught in a cage made of X Eggs.

"Aiko stay alert!" Lithia called.

I turned noticing a bunch of X Eggs coming towards me. I fortunately escaped but was thrown down from other eggs.

"Their coming to fast!"

"Stand up!" Lithia told me.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

"_Come on let's show this punks some girl power!"_

I had heard that voice from my bag. And suddenly felt something pop up on my head. Then suddenly my body moved and jumped towards a nearby tree branch. I landed on my feet and felt something moved to my side. I looked and saw this tail.

Wait…A tail?!

"What the heck I have cat ears and tail!"

"_And don't they look pretty!"_

I saw as from my bag came out the third egg glowing. It began to crack. And out came this little cat girl.

"Yahoo! How ya'll doing?? It said giving me a thumbs up.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Yuko, and I'm your third Shugo Chara-nya."

Wait, did she just say nya!

I looked at her. She had this sleeveless shirt with a light green color. She wore a collar with a cat bell of gold color. She had long, light green color hair. She had shorts of a darker green. She had green paws and green cat ears and tail. Lastly on her left ear she had this light black ribbon.

"You gave me this ridiculous ears and tail!"

"Exactly! Also you better move or you'll get caught too," she said as she moved out of the way.

I watched as she left and looked straight forward noticing all the eggs coming towards me. I jumped down from the tree and landed perfectly on my feet.

I sighed, "Why did you leave back there!"

"Hey, at least I warned ya-nya."

This was bad the eggs were getting more violent. I had to do something.

"Yuko!"

"Huh?"

"Let's try it."

She looked at me, "That's what I'm talking about!"

**My own heart**

**Unlock!**

**Chara Nari:**

**Jewel Lynx!**

I had done it again. I transformed with Yuko this time. The cat ears and tail appeared and this time I had a black ribbon on my left ear. I wore a sleeveless, green shirt with a corset on of a black color. A wore black shorts with a dark green belt with a cross buckle. On my corset top right before my neck a silver cross. I wore this boots that were black; they fitted perfectly on my feet and started to open up as they got to my ankle. In my hands I had two laced sleeves. My hair was normal as it always was.

"_Sweet!"_

"So now what?"

"_Let's get some X Eggs!"_

"Right!"

"Emerald Claw!" I felt this sword in my hands and noticed that the eggs got startled of it.

"_Get them!"_

"Yeah!"

**Emerald Claw**

**Ready!**

The sword began to shine weirdly

**From Light**

**Shining Slash!**

I motioned the sword and a strange energy head towards the eggs as they started to light up like the others. As they did they changed into normal heart eggs. As saw the eggs leave to their owners. I landed on my feet as the transformation disappeared. Mizu and Lithia came over.

"So you're the third. I'm Mizu."

"Lithia nice to meet you."

"Yuko and thanks."

This is my would-be self. A carefree cat, I do share something with Ikuto. Now all that was left was to do what I can in that tournament. Tomorrow it all began.

A black cat…

A lost butterfly…

A weak child…

Some things just never change, right?

* * *

_**Next time she arrives at her new school and meets new people**_

_**See ya'll next time-nya!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Danger! X Eggs at Tokyo!

_**Hallo here's this chappy**_

_**Enjoy and Review**_

* * *

Aiko stretched as she got out of the plane. Being four hours sitting down wasn't easy. She' stretched her arms once more.

"We're here! We're here!" Mizu cheered.

"Such a nice weather," Lithia called.

"Give me my fish back…" Yuko said asleep on top of my head.

"Okay then, first things first," Aiko announced.

"Where can we eat?" Aiko and Mizu called.

"Miss Tsukiyomi…" Aiko turn to find one of the Easter's guards, "Your transportation is here."

"Sure."

Aiko followed the guy into a black car. It was quite late about nine thirty or so. They drove up to this fancy hotel.

"Wow, I never thought they'd put me in something like this," Aiko called looking out the window.

Aiko and the three got out as they approached the entrance. In the lobby the four stared amazed. The hotel look awesome, the colors were gold and white cream. The man that was with her went towards the main desk as Aiko slowly walked around watching everything. To the left was the dining room and to the right was the pool section. She twirled once giving her back and suddenly bumped into something.

She quickly turn, "I-I'm sorry."

She faced up and saw this boy standing in front of her. The boy had green hair and emerald eyes.

"You don't need to apologize, it's alright."

Aiko felt her face get hot, "No I wasn't paying that much attention."

The boy just gave her a sweet angelic smile which made her blush even more.

"Hahaha, this guy looks like a girl!" Yuko screamed as she busted laughing.

"Yuko!" Aiko hissed trying to grab Yuko from her head as Yuko escaped her grasp.

"You're so right!" Mizu called laughing.

"Both of you," Aiko hissed finally catching Yuko.

Lithia sighed, "This two will never change."

"Is there something wrong?" the guy asked.

"No not really," Aiko said all nerves hiding Yuko on her back.

"Miss Tsukiyomi."

"C-Coming! Well it was nice talking to you, later!" Aiko said running away.

Aiko entered the elevator and as the doors closed she sighed and let go of Yuko. When the doors closed the boy was watching her leave, then a pink fairy came out and floated beside him.

"I noticed too, Morphine. That girl has three Guardian Ghosts with her. Maybe…she's a participant," he whispered leaving.

Meanwhile with Aiko she and the others arrived at the third floor and left the elevator following the man who stopped at a room door.

"This is your room Miss Tsukiyomi. Room 307," he put the key and turned it as Aiko heard the lock open, "If you need something just call room service."

"Thanks," Aiko called as the man left.

Aiko opened the door as she saw the big room in front of her. In front she had the balcony door and to the left were the bed, drawers, and dresser. To her right were her closet and a door towards the bathroom.

Aiko moved towards the closet opening it and finding her clothes already there. Besides her clothes there was the uniform of the new school she was entering.

"This is fun!" Aiko heard Mizu's voice from her back.

Aiko turned to find Mizu and Yuko jumping on her bed.

"Yahoo!" Mizu said going up then down.

"Whee!" Yuko said going up and down.

"These two never get tired," Lithia called floating above them.

"They're a moving clowns," Aiko added.

Aiko suddenly threw herself on the bed as the other two laid there.

"We're finally here," Aiko called.

"Yeah," Mizu answered.

"This is so boring!" Yuko called startling both of them, "Let's eat! Let's go play! Let's go do something!"

"We can't," Aiko said sitting up, "Not right now."

"Huh? How come?" Yuko asked.

"Have you forgotten, we're not here to play, we're here to find the embryo," Lithia called.

"Uh! I-I knew that I just wanted to know if you guys knew it!" Yuko said.

"There's definitely no time to play. It seems we're here and the circus arrived at town," Aiko said with a smile on her face showing determination.

Aiko started to put all her stuff away as the three little ones helped her. They had finished at eleven and all the other spots like the dinner and the pool section were closed. She let her body fell on the bed.

"We're finished."

"Yeah."

"Finally-nya."

"It's so tiring."

Aiko closed her eyes wanting to get a rest. Suddenly she heard something like a wind chime. Her eyes opened and she stood up.

"What's wrong?" Mizu asked.

"Did you hear that?" she said looking around for the source.

Lithia suddenly turned and was all startled, "This presence…"

Both Yuko and Mizu turned at the same feeling.

"This felling…" Mizu called.

"It's not any mistake. It has to be," Yuko called.

"What is it?"

"We feel the presence of X Eggs," Mizu said.

"Where?"

The three of them moved towards the balcony opening the door. They looked down and all gasped.

"Aiko, there!"

Aiko ran towards the balcony and looked down towards the pool section. There she saw the whole bunch of X Eggs together.

"We have to go there," Lithia called.

Suddenly Aiko stepped back, "No, there's absolutely no way you're taking me down there."

"What's wrong?" Mizu asked.

"Don't' tell me you're…" Lithia said slowly.

"Scared of heights," Yuko finished her sentence.

"O-Of course not! W-What makes you think that!"

"Well…" Lithia said.

"Your legs are shaking," Mizu finished.

Aiko looked down noticing her trembling beneath her, "I can't help myself!"

"Fine then I'll help you," Yuko said.

"How?"

"Chara Change!"

Suddenly Aiko's ears and tail appeared as her body moved towards the rail of the balcony. She unintentionally jumped over the rail three stories down from her room. When she got back to her sense she quickly started to cover her skirt. When she was about to touch the ground her body reacted as she flipped and landed on her feet. The Chara Change disappeared.

"See that wasn't as bad," Yuko bragged.

Aiko fell to her knees, "I can't take this."

"Aiko, look!" Aiko turn to find all the X Eggs roaming free around the pool.

"There's more!" Aiko said, "I won't be able to make it. The others were only groups of three or four. Even so I still felt exhausted afterwards."

"Just try to," Mizu called.

Suddenly the eggs charged towards the four as they evaded them.

"Fine! Mizu!"

"Got it!"

**My own heart**

**Unlock!**

**Chara Nari:**

**Star Rider!**

"Okay then first let's start this show," Aiko announced.

"_That's the Aiko I know!"_

"Aurora Rod!" the rod appeared on her hands.

"Aurora Spiral!" Aiko threw the rod as it surrounded the eggs and came back to her.

"Now I got ya!"

**Aurora Rod**

**Charged**

The light began to gather around her

**Light it up**

**Aurora Storm!**

The eggs got involved into the glow of light emanating from Aurora Rod and began to purify. Aiko landed on her feet as the transformation disappeared.

"Are you okay?" Mizu asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired," Aiko answered between pants.

"But you did it. Your skills are slowly but surely improving," Lithia told her.

"Yeah," Aiko said as she saw the eggs leave to their owners.

"Let's go then I'm tired," Yuko said leaving.

"Sure," Aiko said when she noticed something. She looked up and noticed that the gate towards the lobby was closed.

"But how?" she said sweat dropping.

"Just change," Yuko said with a smirk in her face.

"Wait-What!"

The ears and tail appeared on her as she once again she jump over the gates, and landed on her knees.

"Please, stop this already," Aiko whined all dizzy.

"Get use to it," Yuko said floating towards the room.

"I don't like this at all," Aiko called following her and walking away.

However hiding was the same boy watching what she had done. The fairy was with him too.

"There's no mistake now, she has some amazing power. Could it be…she's one of **his** allies?"

* * *

_**Finnished**_

_**Okay see you next time**_

_**R&R**_


	6. Chapter 6: The X Chara is First Born!

_**Hihi **_

_**Chappy 7**_

_**Introducing a new character**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Somewhere a strange boy with long brunette hair was sitting down in front of a bonfire. He was being accompanied by an African child and a priest like man reading a bible.

"Hao-sama, it seems the Tsukiyomi girl has arrived," the girl said not taking her eyes of the fire.

"Yeah, I know Opacho," he answered.

"Hao-sama it seems hers have already hatched," the priest said to him.

"Three Shugo Charas, right," he said watching the fire burn, "It seems she might be one of your kind."

The boy seemed to be talking to someone. Suddenly from the shadows of the trees a boy was leaning over. He had shiny black hair up to his neck and his eyes were closed. Then he opened his eyes revealing these gorgeous deep purple eyes.

"Who knows," he said with a manly voice but still childish like.

"Wouldn't you mind checking that girl out for me," Hao called to him, "…Kanto."

"Do I have any choice?" Kanto said emotionlessly.

"I knew you would understand."

Kanto went back into the forest and arrived at a camp. He entered a tent and took his dirty jacket off.

"Kanto…" a female child voice said.

Kanto turned to find this girl of long blonde hair in two ponytails and emerald eyes enter the tent watching him.

"Marion…what is it?" Kanto called only looking over his shoulder and doing what he was doing before.

"Mari told you to call her by her small name. Mari wanted to know if you are going somewhere."

"Yeah."

"You're leaving for some time again?"

"Seems so."

Suddenly Mari threw herself towards Kanto hugging him from the back.

"Promise Mari that you'll come back…for sure."

Kanto said nothing and simply made Mari unwrap her arms from him with his hands. He then put on a black jacket and left the tent.

"Kanto…"Mari whispered.

As Kanto kept walking a small whisper was said but not heard. Then from him came a black egg with a white stripe and the simply face of a dog on it repeating around the egg. Suddenly the egg made a crack and through it two purple eyes were visible.

"Nee, Kanto, aren't you interested on that girl with three shugo charas?" it said in a childish voice.

"Not really."

"Oh come on, don't hide it. A person with three shugo charas is hard to find. She may have the embryo."

"If she does I'll have to take it from her."

**At the hotel**

"Wake up!" Mizu screamed at Aiko's face.

"Ahh!" Aiko called waking all startled, "What did you do that for!"

"Cause you're going to be late for your first day of school!" Mizu called all nerves.

"What?!"

Aiko hurried and got up as she started to dress up.

"Gosh, only you would forget something like this," Lithia called sweat dropping.

"Oh well, not my problem-nya."

"I'm finish," Aiko called finishing putting the school's uniform on.

The uniform consisted of a short sleeve button shirt and a red bow. It had a skirt of a green color, long white stockings and black shiny shoes.

"It doesn't fit you quite right," Lithia called, "Let's give it a little more self taste."

"What do you mean?"

"Just try this on, take that off and put this instead. This too," Lithia said passing all kinds of things to Aiko.

"Wow, this is perfect," Aiko said when she finished five minutes later.

She now had a mixture of the girls' uniform and the boys' uniform. She had a long sleeve white button shirt with a light black jacket. Instead of the red bow she had a green tie that the boys' used in their uniform; she used it a little loose. She still wore the skirt and had a belt over the not tucked white shirt and below the jacket. She wore green leg warmers and the shiny shoes. Finally she wore the necklace that Ikuto had given to her before she left. (A/N: she looks like Amu in her school clothes but in dark green.)

"Yeah but shouldn't you be leaving now-nya?"

"Ahh! I'm going to be late!" Aiko said running towards for her school bag.

"Let's go! Hurry!"

The three chara followed behind her. They passed the door of the balcony. The sky seemed cloudless and sunny. They went down and towards the lobby. When they arrived a car was already there to take her to school. A man opened the car's door and let Aiko in as she sat down she sighed. She heard the man go into the front seat and starting the car. The car then started going towards the school. In the car a thick glass was between the driver's seat and the back seat.

"We're almost there," Mizu called.

"I hope to get there in time," Aiko said.

"Don't worry you will," Lithia reassured.

About ten minutes later they arrived at the school. The door was opened for Aiko as she got down and started walking towards her class. Then the bell rang as she got near the classroom where she met the teacher. He had asked for her to stay outside the door and come in when called.

"Finally we're here," Mizu said all excited.

"It seems like we're going to have a good day today," Lithia called.

"I'm going to sleep," Yuko said yawning.

"Well here we are," Aiko thought, "If I do **that** then I'll have nothing to worry about."

Meanwhile, a couple minutes before this, inside the classroom many things were happening. Inside Asakura Yoh was sleeping on his desk, while Manta tried waking him up. Anna was simply getting ready for class.

"Yoh come on wake up," Manta said uselessly to his friend.

"Don't bug me; Anna's special training was hard yesterday. I couldn't sleep at all last night."

"But master Yoh, your abilities as a shaman have increased greatly since we started with that special training," Yoh's Guardian Ghost, Amidamaru said to him.

"Yeah, that maybe so but Yoh has been sleeping more every day now," Manta added.

Suddenly the teacher came inside the classroom, "Okay kids take your seats."

Everybody took their seats and the teacher reached his desk.

"Well, as you might already know we have a new student today. Please come in."

Then the doors opened once more to reveal a girl. She had long brunette hair up to her knees loose and deep blue eyes. She wore the uniform in a very peculiar way. She just walked up to the front of the classroom and stood there holding her bag over shoulder, waiting. The teacher started to write her name on the chalk board.

"This here is Tsukiyomi Aiko. She will be the new transfer student."

The whole class stared at the girl in front of her. She didn't even look like a junior high girl, she looked younger. She was quiet maybe too quiet.

"Well, Tsukiyomi-san would you like to say something to the class."

The whole room was silent for a moment.

"Teacher," she said in a sweet voice as everyone in the class stared in a daze form, "I have nothing to say what so ever. May I seat down, my seats that one, right?"

The teacher stared amazed at the coldness she was talking with, "Uh, yes, yes it is."

Aiko just walked over her seat and sat down.

"Okay, then students today we'll start with algebra. Get your books to page four-hundred twenty-four."

Aiko just kept looking outside the window were her seat was.

**Aiko's POV**

Great, I did it again. I think this time my outer character works for something. I'm just supposed to enter the tournament and find the embryo.

"_Aiko, why do you act like this?" _Mizu called from inside his egg.

I didn't answer, didn't want anyone thinking I'm crazy for talking to myself.

"_You're such an idiot, no normal human hears or sees us, remember?" _Lithia reminded Mizu.

"_Gosh-nya,"_ Yuko said sighing.

I tried to close my eyes and take a nap. I know I'm in class but I was really tired. I closed them but suddenly I saw the same blurry image in my mind of something and heard the same wind chime from last night. This made me opened my eyes as quickly as I could.

Was the heck was that?

This had been the second time I've heard the same thing.

The class went by fast and when it ended it was about six o' clock. I was starting to put away when something came.

"Um…Excuse me, Tsukiyomi-san," I heard and turn to face a girl that was in my class, I think it was Sanjiko Yukina.

"Did you want something," I asked very coldly.

"Well…I…I wanted to know if…you know…wanted to go this store that recently opened."

Wait was she being nice to me? Isn't she like, oh, I don't know…scared. That's why I use my outer character to fool the others and try not to have friends.

"I mean…if you don't want to…well…its okay."

Well, it wouldn't hurt to have one or two friends, right?

"I'll go."

"I knew you wouldn't-wait, what?"

"I'll go with you."

"Uh, thanks."

**Nobody's POV**

As Aiko talked to Yukina, Anna looked to Aiko's every move she made as if following her or something.

"What's wrong Anna?" Manta asked as he and Yoh were leaving the class.

"Nothing," she answered leaving the class as the other two followed some steps behind.

Soon after Aiko followed Yukina to the new store that Yukina had talked about at class, some store of musical instruments. The two entered and Aiko looked around and Yukina Ran towards the owner.

"Tsukiyomi-san," Yukina called getting her attention, "This is my father, the owner of this music shop."

The man was old but still capable of doing things like repairing music instruments.

"So your father…that means that," Aiko said barely getting the idea.

"Yeah, the new store is of my father."

A couple minutes later Yukina had serve Aiko some tea for her and herself as Yukina explained to Aiko.

"Well, you see my father's store hasn't been that popular that we may say. Many people now a day's people don't care about music or instruments."

"And I guess you do?" Aiko asked.

Yukina nodded, "Since I was little my father thought me little by little how to take care of every instrument. Somehow the one that became my favorite instrument was the flute."

"Flute? The wind instrument, right?"

"Yeah, it's hard when you don't know how to play but it's also interesting how it makes such beautiful sound when played."

"So you like the flute?"

"Yes I've liked it since little. And ever since wanted to play take care of them and play them."

"This girl sure loves music," Mizu said floating besides Aiko.

"Of course, music captivates any heart," Lithia said proudly.

"What ever," Yuko said uninterested.

"Can I ask you something else?" Aiko said.

"Sure."

"Why me? I'm not the only one that's in that class, so why was I so special to you?"

"Your name."

"My name?"

"My father told me that he once had heard of a famous violinist that use to travel a lot and ended marrying and had kids. His name was Tsukiyomi Aruto, right?"

"You know him?"

"Your father, isn't he? My father told me that he had the great pleasure to meet with him when he was young. That he was some marvelous violinist."

"I guess so, was that why you choose me?"

"Yeah, I knew that that name had ringed a bell in my head. The thing that doesn't is that my father told me that Tsukiyomi Aruto was a very nice and sociable person. This is why I don't get how you acted this morning."

"Well, maybe I'm somehow different from him."

A few minutes later Aiko finished talking to Yukina and started heading towards the hotel.

"Yukina-chan sure is a great person, don't you think?" Mizu called.

"She sure is," Aiko replied.

"I'm glad to know that someone appreciates music like I do," Lithia said.

"You are so dramatic," Yuko called waving her tail around.

"She's nice and truthful, and she says her father knew mine. I wonder, is he still somewhere?" Aiko asked out loud.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's still out there, somewhere," Mizu assured.

"Sure he is," Lithia agreed.

Up on a building on the roof was the same guy from that camp; Kanto looking at her from a top there. By his side was the same egg.

"She is so clueless," the egg hissed.

"Let's go," Kanto said walking away.

"But we're so close."

"We're leaving."

**The Next Day**

Aiko had finally arrived at school in time. She sat down and stared down into the sky it seem to be another sunny day. Soon enough Yukina came towards her.

"Nee, Tsukiyomi-san would you like to eat together with me?" she asked this time not as nerves.

"Sure why not," She answered.

At lunch Yukina and Aiko sat down at a table near the campus.

"Really?" Aiko said.

"Yeah, and then it got spilled all over the table."

"That's quite an accident there."

"Yeah I know," suddenly this face of sadness came to Yukina's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing just that…"

"Just that?"

"Well, I was going to tell you that my father got a new job over at America and his planning to work at a famous violin store."

"Isn't that great, though?"

"The thing is that we'll have to leave next week."

"What you're moving!?"

"Yes, and I thought of saying something to the others; my other friends. I'm so confused; I really don't want to go."

"Hey, don't get sad no matter what you'll always have your friends and me too."

"Thanks, Tsukiyomi-san."

"No worries."

After class Aiko started walking towards the hotel again. She decided to go to buy an ice cream and had to go through a park and inside she went walking.

When suddenly, "Aiko! Look!" Mizu called.

Aiko brought her face up and saw Yukina sitting on a swing alone.

"Yukina-chan looks sad," Lithia said.

"Yeah," Aiko answered.

But suddenly Aiko heard the same chime again and this time she heard something or someone say, _"Look carefully."_

"W-Wait!" Aiko called as she ran towards Yukina, dropping her ice cream.

As she reached Yukina she kneeled to face Yukina's face but immediately saw something different…her eyes were dull.

"Yukina wake up!" Aiko said shaking her to snap her out of her daydreaming.

"It's useless," Aiko heard Yukina said emotionless.

"What?"

"Even if they say they won't forget me, they will. Everyone will."

"What are you talking about?"

"Even Tsukiyomi-san will forget me; she's not even my friend."

Yukina stood up as Aiko stood up.

"Yukina…"

"Everything is useless," suddenly by her side appeared an egg that turned black with a white X on it.

"Yukina's egg…It became an X Egg!" Aiko called.

"Everyone is lying to me, they'll forget about me!"

Suddenly the egg started cracking and floated above Yukina.

"_Will you remember?" _the egg cracked showing a black thing with a red X on it.

"What is that?" Aiko said.

"Could it be…?" Lithia said.

"There's no mistake…that's a Chara born from an X Egg; an X Chara."

"X…Chara?"

"_Will you remember?" _it said floating even higher and then it grew in size while it said, _"No you'll not!"_

Spores came from the X Chara and came to Yukina which made her faint.

"Yukina!" Aiko called.

"We need to purify the chara is the only way Yukina-chan will return to normal," Mizu called.

"_I won't let you forget!" _the X Chara suddenly threw black rays towards the three which they evaded.

"I don't have time for this game, Lithia!"

"Yes ma'am!"

**My own heart**

**Unlock!**

**Chara Nari:**

**Lotus Queen!**

"Now we're talking," Aiko called.

"_You're useless!" _the chara said again as it attacked again.

"Twin Dancers!" the fans appeared on her hands as she extended her hands and created a barrier protecting her.

"We have to do something besides defense!" Aiko said resisting but getting weaker.

"_Got it!"_

"Prism Cyclone!" the fans created two tornados of different colors trapped the X Chara.

"_Useless!"_ it said as it was struggling to get free.

"Got ya!"

**Twin Dancers**

**On Stage!  
**

The gust of wind started to come up

**Ready**

**Colorful Waltz!**

The same colorful light as light time involved the Chara as the X shattered and the Chara began to glow and changed before her eyes.

"_Hi Aiko-chan."_

"Are you Yukina's would-be self?"

"_I most certainly am. I thank you for everything you have done. Yukina-chan will some day reach her dreams for sure."_

The egg started to enclose the girl, _"Good bye Aiko-chan. Thank you!"_

The egg closed and returned to Yukina's heart. A few minutes later she awoke.

"Huh? What happened to me?"

"Hey, no one's ever going to forget such nice and sweet girl like you."

"Tsukiyomi-san…"

Aiko smiled at her. From far someone was watching as Aiko helped Yukina up.

"Wow! She can Chara Nari!" the black egg called.

"Tsukiyomi…Aiko," Kanto whispered, "This'll be interesting."

* * *

_**So who might this guy be?**_

_**Say you'll have to read to find out**_

_**R&R PLZ**_

* * *


	7. Chapter 7:The Destined Encounters part 1

_**Hello **_

_**Wats up people **_

_**Chappy 7**_

_**Read, Review and Enjoy!!**_

* * *

**Aiko's POV**

That chime moments before the X Chara appeared.

What was that?

Why did it call to me and only I could hear?

Why do I feel like am dreaming all this?

Suddenly my head started hurting as the teacher hit me with a book as I didn't answer him.

"Miss Tsukiyomi would you please wait until class is over for taking your naps."

"Sorry."

After class I was left alone since Yukina had already left for America with her father. That was the first time I've seen an X Chara.

"You're Tsukiyomi, right?" I turn to face this girl with blonde short blonde hair.

"Yeah and?" I asked rudely wanting for her to go away.

"Do you think you will defeat my Yoh just because you have three Guardian Ghosts?"

"Your Yoh? Guardian Ghosts? What the heck are you taking about?"

"Don't fake it. We know that you're planning on participating on the Shaman Fight at Tokyo."

Shaman Fight? Those she mean that tournament?

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said ignoring her and standing up.

I walked passed her and the two boys behind her, "Besides…I turned to face them with a smirk on my face, "If I was you wouldn't be able to defeat me. I have powers that belong only to me and no one else."

I kept walking out the class. At the hall a few feet from the classroom door and sighed in relief. I thought I was going to die there. She looked so scary. The three and I started walking towards anywhere where I could simply think of what was happening.

I wonder how Ikuto and Utau are doing.

Suddenly I heard it the same wind chime. I stopped and faced straight to my right to find the rusted gates towards a graveyard. It was dawn so I didn't think it was as scary as it would at night.

"What is it Aiko?" Mizu called.

"Let's go through here," Aiko suggested.

Mizu turn towards were I was looking, "A graveyard?"

"Yes! Let's go ghost hunting!" Yuko said all excited.

"No way!" I heard Lithia's voice squeak for the first time.

"What's wrong Lithia?"

"I won't go in! There's no way!"

"You scared?" Mizu asked.

"O-Of course not!"

Suddenly Yuko crept closer to Lithia and blew air into her neck which made, "Ahh! Get away from me!"

Lithia had gone towards the entrance and into the graveyard.

"W-Wait up!" I said running after her, jumping the fence.

I ran as I followed her up to the hill. When I got there Mizu and Yuko were already there. Mizu was trying to get Lithia from clinging to the tree at the hill while Yuko laughed out loud.

I walked up to them, "There's no need to worry. Nothing going to come out."

"Are you sure?" Lithia said with a tear in her eyes.

"Sure I'll stay with you to make sure."

"Aiko," she quickly flew to me and clanged to my shoulder.

I looked up into the sky and noticed the stars were shining brightly with an amethyst color. I've never had seen something as beautiful.

"How pretty!" I said out loud.

Was this what the chimes wanted me to see?

"You didn't have to say something like that," I heard a voice from behind me and I quickly turned to be pushed towards the tree as something got a grip of my wrists pulling them above me.

I opened my eyes and found this boy in front of me, "W-Who are you?"

"The stars here are fake ones. The real deal hides behind that cloudy sky."

"What do you mean?" I tried to stay calm but my heart stared raising.

"You…Your name's Tsukiyomi Aiko, Tsukiyomi Ikuto's little sister, right?"

"What?! How do you my brother?!"

"I've known him since a long time ago, my dear," I felt as he got closer to me.

I felt as if my face was burning up I tried facing to some other way when I suddenly felt his breathing on my neck. Then I heard this little sniffing sound. Was this guy smelling me?!

"You have three, don't you?"

"What?"

"Three Shugo Chara?"

He got his face out and faced me.

"You still don't get it don't you? I know that that Easter Company sent you here in search of the embryo. I also know that you are the little sister of Tsukiyomi Utau and Ikuto. I know something you don't."

"Something I don't know?"

"You're perfect by nature. You want to hide the fact that you don't want to face the truth. You think that you're completely a burden for your family, don't you?"

A burden…

I looked down and said nothing. He was right, don't know who he is but he's right.

"Don't get me wrong," I looked up and saw his face. I met up with those amethyst eyes of his.

Then I felt his grip on my wrist loosen little by little until he completely unlocked my hands. I just stood there.

"If you keep looking for the embryo I'll have no choice but to annihilate you."

What?

"What's up with you?" Mizu called all protective.

"What do you want with Aiko?" Lithia asked.

"You little…" Yuko hissed finishing the barrier of three that they had created.

"I told you already don't get me wrong. Someone like you that has no intentions of impurities is not deserving of such cold death."

"Cold death?"

"Errors from the past can't be cleared anymore. You more than anyone must know that…from your father and brother."

I gasped silently, does he mean that because of the fact that Ikuto and father both left?

"You're clean, leave before darkness reaches to you."

I saw him as he began walking away. However something in my head, in my heart told me that I had to ask this question.

"Wait!" and to my surprise he did but didn't turn to face me.

"W-Who are you?"

He looked over his shoulder and then turned back, "…Rutela Kanto," he said then I felt a gust of sand come towards me. I protected my eyes by closing them. When I opened them back up he was gone.

"Rutela…Kanto…"

**The Next Day**

I couldn't concentrate at school at all. What happened yesterday still roam my head. How those this Rutela Kanto guy know me and my family.

The classes ended early since it was Friday I had nothing to do.

"Hey," I heard a boy's voice called.

I turned to face the boy that was with that blonde girl the other day. He had short brunette hair and huge orange headphones.

"And you want?" I said normally I couldn't keep my fake character now.

"I want to apologize about yesterday. Anna, the girl, is just very angry sometimes."

"Sure what ever," I stood up and started walking I passed him and that's when I heard those chimes again.

And then, "They told me that you were at the graveyard yesterday."

I turned to face his back, "The…how could you possibly know?"

"The guys there told me everything, about that guy and about the three little fellows that are always with you," he said as he turned to face me.

"Who's 'they'?" I asked very confused.

"Yoh!" I heard as the short guy came towards the other kid.

"They are the ghosts from the graveyard."

Ghosts?

"Sure and you want me to believe that?" I said sarcastically.

"I don't expect you to but maybe I can prove it to you, if, that is, you want to know? If it is that you're as strong as you say?"

"Try me?"

"You're gonna loose kid," Mizu called as he appeared by my side, "Aiko and I don't play around with competitions."

"This show associates me as well," Lithia said appearing on my other side, "A show of this circus is no match for my dancing."

"Well, if you insist," Yuko said going on top my head, "We won't go easy on you."

"When and where."

"Tonight, at my place, the Asakura household, I'm sure you won't get lost."

"Be there," I felt the adrenaline go through my veins, "And show me what you can do."

I quickly left the class. I couldn't believe that kid, he actually thinks he can keep a fight against me. I don't know what he meant by ghosts but I'll sure wipe the floor with him. I need no pity from nobody. I'll show him.

I arrived to the hotel. I changed into some comfortable clothes, as it seems I won't be Character Transforming this time. I put on a black skirt with shorts under. I put on a long sleeve button shirt of a purple color. A put a long black coat and a white belt. I got my hair up in two high ponytails. And put some boots on. I put on the same necklace as before.

Those Easter goons told me to stay here tonight for some precaution so they had secured the entrance of the lobby. So…the only way out was through the pool section.

"Ready?" Yuko asked.

I gulped, "Yeah."

"Chara Change!"

The ears and tail followed and I jumped out from my balcony and landed on my feet again like a cat. I ran towards the wall from the pool section and jumped again landing on an alley. Then the Chara Change disappeared. I leaned over the wall and checked the corner for any signs of Easter's jerks.

"It's clear. Let's get moving."

We started running towards the outsides of the city where I knew he lived. I had read every section of the school's students even of Asakura Yoh heir of the Asakura Family. We ran until we found what were looking for.

"We're here."

I walked slowly up to the front lawn as I saw that the three of them, Yoh, the girl Anna, and the short guy, waiting for me.

"So you came," Anna said, "I knew you were participating, you we're just scared of facing Yoh, weren't you?"

"I'm not scared of anyone. You know, I feel sick when people start feeling pity for me. Just like your little friend Yoh did and certainly couldn't pass the opportunity to face him in battle."

The three appeared beside me, "If you're the opponent I'll need to use no more than a little portion of my power."

"We'll see about that," Yoh said as he got his sword out, looked like a katana to me.

Then I saw the other two step back.

"Let us begin, Amidamaru," he called as I noticed a spirit of a samurai appear next to him.

"Here."

"Well, so you have proven your point. Ghost do exist."

"Of course they do. Amidamaru is a spirit like those three."

I smirked, "Wrong, this three aren't ghost, spirits or holy entities. They are my Shugo Chara or for your little mind to understand better, Guardian Chara."

"They aren't ghost?"

"Exactly, there my own essence."

"Essence?"

"Okay then, shall we start?" I said taking two steps forward.

"Mizu!"

"Got it! Chara Change!"

The star pin appeared on my head once again. I felt the rod on my hand it was somehow littler but I guess it was because I wasn't transformed.

"Amidamaru," he called as the ghost turned into a ball in his hands, "Hyoui Gattai!"

I saw as the spirit united with him into his body. Suddenly he pointed his sword to me.

"Well then, let it begin."

* * *

_**OMG**_

_**Will Yoh loose, or win what about Aiko can she really fight without transforming?**_

_**Tell you next time.**_

_**Sorry if I spelled the over-soul merge wrong**_

_**R&R**_


	8. Chapter 8:The Destined Encounters part 2

_**The second part of Yoh and Aiko's fight**_

_**Enjoy!**_

They were both ready to fight now. Both were waiting for the other to make a move. However none did.

"You won't move until I do, huh?" Aiko said with another smirk, "Okay then I'll start this off."

Suddenly Aiko twirled her rod near the ground and made a sandstorm appear as Yoh tried to cover his eyes. Suddenly Yoh protected himself with his sword as Aiko had done a jump attack on him with her rod. She jumped back moving immediately after touching the ground. She sliced forward as Yoh evaded it again. Aiko smiled as with her other hand another rod appeared and she attacked his side. Yoh jumped back as Aiko did too.

"No bad, but can you keep up playing defense like that?"

The star on her head disappeared as Yoh gain posture again.

"Lithia."

"Sure. Chara Change!"

The lotus appeared. Suddenly Aiko moved smoothly through the ground until reaching close to Yoh.

"Let's dance."

Yoh attacked plenty of times as Aiko evaded smoothly each and every one of them as if dancing. Suddenly she got her chance and stepped on the swords' tip stopping every attack and bringing Yoh to crouch. She lifted her foot and kicked Yoh on the chin as she back flipped and Yoh stepped back.

"Master Yoh, this girl…" Amidamaru called from inside him.

"She knows what she's doing," Yoh responded.

"What's wrong?" Aiko said raising her hands, "Finished already?"

"Not yet."

"Okay then let's finish this off with some stray fighting."

"Got ya girl-nya. Chara Change!"

The ears and tail appeared on her.

"Are those…?" Yoh said but was cut as soon as he saw that Aiko had disappeared from his sight.

"Too slow," Aiko said on back of him.

Yoh quickly turned but she wasn't there again. Suddenly he felt being kicked on the back as he turned again. This happened for some more times until Yoh stepped back and Aiko was a few feet away from him. Her tail started sway around.

"You're so pathetic."

"We're no finished yet. Amidamaru!"

"Yes!"

"Celestial Slash!"

"What?!" Aiko said as she tried to evade the attack but was hit either ways and fell to the ground.

"Not bad, but you won't get me that easy," Aiko said standing back up.

"How can you keep your strength intact? When a spirit merges with a human body it uses your strength but you don't even have a drop of sweat."

"I told you already these guys aren't ghosts and don't merge with a human body. I only use the powers that are hidden within myself and making them come to surface with a Character Change."

"They're not ghost I get that but…"

"You don't get the other half. Watch this then."

Aiko crossed her arms like in Colorful Waltz but this time she turned her hands in and out and then daggers appeared between her fingers. She threw them towards him, Yoh blocked them and there was the chance Aiko was looking for. She moved towards Yoh and the sword appeared in her hands.

"Master Yoh!"

"I got her!"

"Too late!" Suddenly the both powers collided as the both barriers tried to overcome each other. Suddenly they both exploded in a little shock wave as dirt came into the air making a veil. Both Anna and Manta covered their faces.

"Yoh!" Manta called.

Manta saw as Yoh laid there on the floor as Amidamaru was beside him in the ball form.

"Master Yoh, are you all right?"

"Yeah, Amidamaru," Yoh said facing towards Aiko who was slightly panting and still on her feet.

"I must admit you have some skill their, but it's not your own. Anyways it seems like I won," she called as the Chara Change disappeared.

"You're good," Yoh said standing up, "I'm sorry for what happened."

"Sure."

Suddenly Mizu and the others got distorted with the same feeling.

"Now?" Mizu called.

"We have no time for this," Lithia called facing towards somewhere.

"What's wrong?" Aiko asked.

"X Eggs and it seems that in a great amount," Yuko explained.

"It had to be now."

"What's wrong?" Yoh asked.

"Nothing that concerns you," Aiko said as she left.

Yoh turned towards Anna and Manta.

"Do what you want," Anna said going inside.

Yoh simply smile and ran after her as Manta followed behind.

Aiko came towards the X Eggs and as the three had said they were at least ten or more eggs.

"Hey," Aiko turned to find Yoh and Mata.

"You…What are you doing here?"

"We're here to help."

"I don't need help!"

"_Useless!"_ the egg sent the ray of light towards the guys.

"Gosh," Aiko stood in front of the two as she had rapidly Chara Changed with Mizu and was twirling the rod around dispersing the rays," Get out my way!"

"But…"

"Just leave!"

Aiko jumped up as the X Eggs followed her.

"We need to hurry before Easter knows I've disappeared."

"Got it!" Mizu called.

**My own heart**

**Unlock!**

**Chara Nari: **

**Star Rider!**

"Wh-What is that?!" Yoh said watching in amazement.

"Mizu!"

"_Right!"_

"Aurora Rod!"

"Aurora Spiral Special!"

The eggs were starting to get caged in together.

"Now!"

**Aurora Rod**

**Charged**

Light began to gather around

**Light it up**

**Aurora Storm!**

The eggs were quickly purified as she landed on the floor on her knees.

"Aiko are you all right?"

"Yeah," Aiko said panting, "I'm just tired."

"What happened back there?" Manta asked.

Aiko stood up quickly, "None of your business."

Suddenly her body stopped and her eyes slowly began to close as she fell forward; fainting. Luckily Yoh had caught her before reaching the ground.

"Aiko! Wake up!" Mizu called.

"She's exhausted, you shouldn't wake her up," Lithia said.

"She's such a troublemaker," Yuko said.

"Well," Yoh said carrying her in his arms, "She won't be back for some time so let's take her to the inn."

"What about Anna," Manta asked.

"She'll be okay with this," Yoh began walking towards the inn as Manta followed and the three close to Aiko.

**The Next Morning**

**Aiko's POV**

I heard something in the distance at a dark room. It became clearer every time I came close. Suddenly the chimes rang and I sat up startled.

I looked around, "Where…am I?"

I faced down and saw the three little ones sleeping inside their eggs.

"Mizu, hey guys wake up," I said poking the three eggs.

"What do you want?" Mizu called rubbing his eyes as the other two opened their eggs as well.

"Where are we?"

"Well, the thing is…"

_Flashback_

"_I can't believe you. Bringing her here," Anna called._

"_Well, I couldn't leave her outside," Yoh protested._

"_What ever just give a room and let her rest," Anna said leaving to her room._

_End of Flashback_

"And here we are," Mizu finished.

"They gave me a room even though what happened."

"They're good people Aiko," Lithia called.

"They won't harm you," Yuko said.

"Yeah."

I walked out the room and headed downstairs not knowing where I was going. Suddenly I heard voices come from the main room. I entered and everyone stared at me.

"You're awake," I heard Yoh said, "Come seat down we're having breakfast."

"Ah-sure," I said as the other three quickly dug on the food.

When we started eating a noticed these two people I've never seen. One had light blue hair and dress kind of funny. The second one had an Elvis kind of hair style and it looked creepy on him. When we finished Yoh started asking questions, a lot.

"Okay, first let's introduce here, I'm Asakura Yoh."

"I'm Oyamada Manta," the short guy said.

"Kyoyama Anna," Whispered the girl while drinking her tea.

"I'm Horo Horo," the blue haired said.

"And Ryu," the last guy said.

"I'm Tsukiyomi Aiko," I said, "I thank you for the staying and food but I have to leave now."

"So fast, I thought you would want to know about the Shaman Fight."

That's true…

A couple minutes later they started explaining to me.

"It seems you are planning to get in the fight right?" Yoh asked me.

"Yeah," no exactly for the reasons they think.

"And you kept a fight with this weakling, you're definitely some fighter," Horo Horo called.

"And you haven't seen any…," Mizu called but was silenced by Lithia's hands covering his mouth.

"By the way, what are those things?" Horo Horo asked me pointing at Yuko.

"We're not things; we're Shugo Chara you jerk!" Yuko answered pissed off.

"Shugo Chara?" Manta repeated.

"Well, these little fellows are my would-be selves," I said reaching for Yuko's head riffling his hair.

"Would-be selves?" Ryu asked.

"Yes, my sister told me this story that I think is connected to them. Every child has an egg of the heart inside them. Their dreamed selves; their would-be selves. The eggs are unseen by the eye and when the child grows it disappears."

"But what about yours?" Yoh told me.

"Mine, well they managed somehow to emerge and hatch."

"Okay I kind of get it better now," Horo Horo called.

"Wait!" Mizu called floating in between the whole table.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"Isn't it kind of weird?"

"What is?" Lithia asked.

"Only other Shugo Chara wielders can see us! How is it possible they can?!"

"That's true," I remembered.

"You mean it's unusual that we see you?" Manta called.

I nodded, "Maybe because of your supernatural powers."

Suddenly I felt something vibrate on my coat pocket. I reached in and found my cell phone ringing. I read to see who it was.

Ikuto…?

Oh no, they told I didn't appear last night.

"What's wrong?" Lithia called looking at the cell phone, "Ikuto."

"Answer! I want to talk to that stray cat!" Mizu said, maybe referring to Yoru.

"But if I do, then…"

"You'll get in trouble," Yuko finished for me as my head fell down.

"Who is it?" Yoh asked.

"My brother," I said sighing and slowly answering.

"Yeah…hello?"

"_I heard about your little out break yesterday."_

"Well, some things happened and…yeah."

I heard him sigh, _"Go back and get your stuff, right now Easter is doing something else now that Nikaidou-san got fired. You'll have some time, leave that hotel and go somewhere where they won't find you."_

"What do you mean?"

"_Right now you have to focus on finding your way in the tournament you can't come back here just yet."_

"What about you and Utau?"

"_We'll be fine. You worry for your self from now on."_

He hanged and I just stared, daydreaming.

What did he mean? Nikaidou got fired? What's going on?

"Is something wrong?" Yoh asked.

I sighed, "I have a request for you."

"A request?" Anna repeated.

"This is an inn, right? Would you let me stay here for some time?"

"You want to stay here?" Manta called.

"I don't know, Anna may…" Yoh called before I heard Anna's voice.

"All right."

"Really," Ryu answered.

"She may stay if she helps Yoh with his training."

"I'll do it."

"Okay then. It's decided."

I stood up, "I'll be here by the afternoon, I have things to do."

"See you later," Yoh called.

I left the inn and started running towards the hotel. We arrived and as Ikuto had said the whole Easter gang was gone, unprotected and free for my silent entrance. I entered directly to my room. Since I had only a few of my stuff it was easy to pack. However I still took until ten thirty almost eleven.

"What's up with Ikuto, he never calls anyone," Mizu examined.

"What did he tell you," Lithia said.

"We'll find the embryo but not for Easter," I said gathering everything and walking out.

"What'll happen to Utau and Ikuto if we don't do the job?" Yuko called.

"They'll be fine, they're strong, and…" I stooped and knew this was the opportunity that they were giving me to make my own rules, "I believe in them."

I saw the smiles on their faces as I felt one on mine.

We walked outside and suddenly I heard the chimes again, I turned and saw this bright light in the sky. A comet or a star was passing near the earth it seemed. I stared at it and so did the others.

"What-What is that?"

"Lago…"

I turned towards a high cement fence and saw the same guy sitting on the top, "Kanto!"

He came down and walked towards me, "That's the legendary star, Lago. The star that signals the beginning. It's said to come near Erath with the star Keito once every 500 years, bringing disasters to Earth."

"Disasters?"

"However these disasters are stopped by the savior that appears and changes it from great destruction to a great revival."

"Is this…you mean the…"

"The savior is that shaman that wins the Shaman Fight; the Shaman King."

"Shaman…King," the chimes sounded again.

"Where?" I turned towards somewhere and the chimes grew louder, "There!"

**Nobody's POV**

Aiko started running and had left her package on the floor.

"What she going to do?" the egg whispered to Kanto.

Kanto gazed over at the luggage left behind and sighed.

He went and picked it up, "Let's go."

Aiko made a turn and found herself in front of an X Egg. IT suddenly cracked and an X Chara peered out.

"_Meikyu…Meikyu Butterfly."_

"Meikyu Butterfly? That's…"

"Aiko hurry!" Lithia called.

"Yeah!"

**My own heart**

**Unlock!**

**Chara Nari:**

**Lotus Queen!**

"Why Utau?" Aiko whispered.

Suddenly the egg attacked with a black ray as Aiko quickly escaped.

"Twin Dancers!" the fans began to appear but the egg managed to charged on her and bring her down.

Aiko fell on the ground and somehow her phone got out of her pocket and fell facing in which way that it called to someone. The phone rang and someone answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Utau," Aiko whispered.

"_Utau-chan were starting!" _someone at the background said.

The sound of the phone being placed on something was heard; the call was still on.

Aiko stood up, "Why her?"

The egg attacked again as Aiko now managed to get the fans and create a barrier to protect her.

"This X Chara is stronger than the last. What's going on?"

Suddenly on the phone the sound of drums began to been heard. And then guitar followed.

"What's that?"

Suddenly the voice of Utau was heard singing a song that was different from Meikyu Butterfly. The egg stopped as it recognized the song.

"_Black…Diamond."_

"Black Diamond?" Aiko repeated.

Suddenly an electricity charge began going through the egg immobilizing it.

"The song it's neutralizing the born X Chara."

"_Aiko, try following the song!"_

"I'll try!"

The fans disappeared and Aiko stood firm.

_If I could grant your one, lone wish_

_Come and tell me_

_What is it that you most __desire?_

_You'll have to try and shouting with a louder voice_

_As you can feel the earthquake of volume shake_

_While the sun awakes_

_The world begins_

_The shadows are hanging onto the dancing light_

_And now come and give me your hand_

_And so, what do you want?_

_What is it you seek?_

_The light that gathered in your shinning palm_

_And then, it darkens the night sky and becomes dirty_

_The night of the diamond_

_Black Diamond_

The egg suddenly closed and Aiko prepared the fans.

**Twin Dancers**

**On stage!**

The wind gathered in

**Ready**

**Colorful Waltz!  
**

The egg had been purified at last and Aiko ended the transformation. She went towards her phone and picked it up.

"Utau…think of what you're doing," Aiko whispered as she hanged up.

"Not bad for a beginner," Kanto said carrying the package and leaving it on the ground.

"You know something I don't, what is it?"

"Everything will come at its time," suddenly on him appeared two black ears of a dog and a tail. He jumped towards the fence and left.

"Was that a Chara Change?"

Aiko looked at her phone the song that Utau was singing was different from Meikyu Butterfly. That song didn't even have any feelings it was just soulless.

"Black Diamond…Ikuto, are you sure you guys will be all right?"

* * *

_**So **_

_**I kow the phone part is so not possibly but I had to put Utau in the picture somehow!**_

_**R&R Bye bye**_

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: A Moment to Consider

_**Hi hi**_

_**Wats up pplz**_

_**Been some time here this chapter**_

_**Review and enjoy!**_

* * *

_On an old room were a piano stood and was only lightened by the twilight of the outside, there was a little girl standing looking intensely at the piano._

"_Oni-sama can play the violin and One-chan can sing. If that's all, what can I do?"_

_The little girl got closer to the old, dusty piano and played one of the white keys to make sound. She moved back again, she looked around to look for anybody who might see her next move. She slowly sat on the bench of the piano. She motioned her hands toward the keys as her father had once taught her to. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as her small hands started to move around. She started to play a song that her father had taught her, which wasn't hard or very easy; a piece called Berceuse. Even though she only knew the song by the simple structure she had already mastered it by listening to her brother play it on the violin. At the end her hands slowly stopped letting the last notes ring. She opened her eyes but this time they were half closed and very watery. Suddenly the door slide open as she quickly stood up and closed the piano. Then she saw a boy, a boy with short blonde hair and orange and yellow eyes._

"_One-chan, what are you doing here?" he asked._

"_Nothing," she said all nervous._

"_Hurry up, we're going to start playing outside now," he said leaving and closing the door behind him._

_The girl looked over to the piano and the light of the twilight outside got dimmer. She ran to the bench and opened it up. She got a book that belonged to her father and left the room with it._

Suddenly Aiko woke up as the teacher hit her in the head.

"Miss Tsukiyomi would you be considerate enough to stay awake in my class."

The whole class started laughing at Aiko's reaction, "I'm sorry."

After that, class passed fast as Aiko tried her best to stay conscious. After school ended she went and started walking with Yoh and the others. It has been almost two months since it all had started. She and Yoh had gotten the oracle bells from the Patch officials. Yoh from Silva and Aiko from one called Nichrom. Yoh had already had his first two fights with Horo Horo which he had won and with Faust VII which he lost. Aiko had already won both of her fights to pass the preliminaries but had to still fight the third one.

"Today was tiring," Yoh protested.

"How can you say that if you weren't even listening," Manta called.

"You are so disconnected from this world sometimes," Anna added.

Aiko kept walking on with the others but unaware of what happened around her.

"Black…Diamond," she whispered to herself.

"Aiko…"Mizu called.

"What's wrong?" Yoh asked as they stopped and she kept walking for a few seconds until she noticed she was the only one walking and stopped.

"What do you mean? I'm absolutely fine," Aiko said trying to look alright.

"You're so lame at lying," Anna added.

Aiko giggled; "Well…" suddenly she heard from a nearby electronics store from the T.V. on view something interesting.

"And for the latest news the most wanted CD of the most recent and mysterious band, the Black Diamonds."

"What?" Aiko said heading towards the Place as the others followed.

"The mysterious musicians that have appeared from apparently nowhere have begun to gain fame at an incredible pace. This is the concert, live of Black Diamonds Indies Band."

The news showed the concert of the band outside the mall of Aiko's hometown. There was a black van and a mini stage were three people stood. Two were playing guitar and bass as the female was singing. The crowd was immense; everyone was shoving as they started giving out CDs for free next to the black van.

Even though she hid her eyes with shades and cover her hair with a hat her voice could not be mistaken for Aiko, "Utau…"

"It's definitely Utau's singing," Lithia came next to her.

"But why Black Diamonds?" Mizu asked openly.

"It's the same thing as Meikyu Butterfly," Aiko whispered to them and for only those three to hear, "Its Easter's doing."

"You're wrong," Yuko came listening and watching closely the video, "Its not just them, this powers that emanate from this song are very powerful."

"What do you mean?" Mizu asked.

"It's clear to me now that…she's using a Chara Change."

"What? You mean with Iru?" Lithia called.

"No this power is different. It's more powerful than the singing that came from Meikyu Butterfly, much more powerful, it's clearly the dark power with been fighting until now."

"You mean…" Mizu came.

Yuko closed her eyes looking down, "It's a Character Change with an X Chara."

"She's not using just any kind. It's a special Chara born normal but turned into an X Chara not completely," Aiko explained.

"How do you know?" Lithia asked.

"Ikuto told me about this kind of Shugo Charas," she called, "She's changing…she's not the girl I knew before. She's not…Utau."

"Aiko," Yoh called as he gazed towards what the four were looking at, "Black Diamonds Indies Band?"

"I've heard about this band before," Manta called, "The rumors say that when Black Diamonds appeared strange things started happening to the kids who heard that song. However no one has any prove that they're connected to the strange disappearance of the kids at night to return home very weird."

"If only you knew…"Aiko said.

"Why do you say that?" Yoh asked.

"Hoshina Utau, do you know who that is?"

"Hoshina…Utau?" Yoh repeated.

"You wouldn't be talking about the famous pop idol," Manta recalled.

"Exactly, haven't you noticed that since that Black Diamonds started Meikyu Butterfly has gone down on showing up?"

"It is weird now that you say it," Manta called, "But how could you know?"

"Just a lucky hunch, I guess," she said walking away towards the inn.

Yoh started walking towards her as he noticed her sad but was stopped by Anna's arm across his way, "Anna…"

"She's very confused right now. It seems she need some time to think about things."

Aiko walked as the three Charas followed her.

"Aiko…" Lithia said.

"Come on don't be so sad maybe she'll change," Mizu said, waited but got no answer.

"You should think about what to do next, to go home with them or stay here and finish your duty given," Yuko said coldly.

"Yuko!" Mizu hissed.

"It's true, right?" She said facing Aiko as she stopped.

Aiko suddenly started running and the three tried keeping up with her as fast as they could. However, unable to keep up they lost track of her. Aiko ran towards a small park were she found a swing right below a tree. She sat there with the swing next to her empty. She held to the chains with her hands as on her cheeks small tears fell.

"Utau…Ikuto…you told me that…everything was going to be fine. How…how am I supposed to believe that now? Utau started the Black Diamonds and Ikuto is just following Easter's orders, helping her. What can I do now that I'm far away that I couldn't do back when was there."

Aiko's soft sobbing turn into soft but hearable crying, "Everything I do has always been useless for them. I've never been able to help them on what they did. If only they could be here and comfort me like they use to…like they did back then."

"Why are you here?" a voice said catching Aiko's attention.

She brought her gaze up and found a familiar somebody in front of her, "Kanto?"

"Why are you crying?" he asked tilting his head to the side a little.

"I'm not crying," she answered whipping the tears from her eyes, "Anyways what do you want?"

"I saw you while passing by and without those three following you I thought you got lost."

"Those three? You mean Mizu and the others?"

"I send someone to look for them, so if you want to talk about something you better do it now," he said sitting down on the swing next to her.

"I have nothing to talk about and even if I did I wouldn't talk to you about it," Aiko said trying to hide her upcoming tears.

"You're such a bad liar," he facing Aiko's watery eyes as she faced some other way, "You definitely have something wrong, you just don't want to talk about it with me and I get that. Maybe because it has something to do with your family."

Aiko gasped silently, how can he say those things? It sounds like he read her mind or something.

"Why do you even care?" Aiko whispered to him

"I don't; I just thought I could get something out of you as vulnerable as you are now."

"You just came to get information from me?" she said standing up from the swing tears flowing down her reddish cheeks and closing her eyes, "Everyone's the same! No one ever cares of how I feel!"

Suddenly Aiko felt something around her back and waist. Then from nowhere she was pulled towards the now standing Kanto as he embraced Aiko into his body. He held her by the back and waist holding her as the tears continued to pour from her amazed face.

"I'm sure your brother wouldn't want to see you crying like this," he whispered into Aiko's ear as her face got red for she was very sensible at her ears, "I'm also sure that he does what he cans to save you and Utau from such dark pit that we've both fallen into. So…because of that try not to loose the little hope that you still have."

"Kan…to," Aiko whispered slowly and softly.

"Kanto!" A tiny voice called as Kanto let go of Aiko and stood straight leaving Aiko still shocked.

From some direction a little guy with wolf ears and tail came as the other three followed behind him.

"Aiko," the three called as they arrived towards her.

"Kanto, these guys weren't that hard to find. They smell just like their owner, like strawberries," the little one told Kanto.

"Strawberries?" Aiko said confused.

"Let's go, Sabath," he called walking away.

"Kanto!" Aiko called as Kanto stopped and looked over his shoulder, "T-Thanks," she said embarrassed.

Kanto grinned as he walked away with Sabath. Aiko watched as they left.

"Nee, what were the two of you doing here alone?" Mizu asked making Aiko react.

"The two alone here, I wonder," Lithia said sarcastically.

"Stop!" Aiko said.

"Could it be?" Yuko said teasing Aiko.

"You're so wrong!"

**At the inn**

The doors of the front slide open as the four entered the inn, "We're here!"

"You're late for dinner," Anna called.

"Sorry, had a little side track," Aiko said sitting down.

"Yeah, she had a little secret date without," Mizu teased.

"I told you that's not it!"

"Anyways while you were gone your Oracle Bell rang and I answered it for you," she said sitting down watching T.V.

"My Oracle Bell?" Aiko said grabbing a bite of bread.

"Yeah, you got the third fight with someone called Marion Phauna or something like that tomorrow," Anna said.

"Talking about that how's Yoh doing in his training?"

"Look for yourself," Anna told her pointing towards the lawn as Yoh was training helped by Manta.

Yoh and Anna had left to Izumo some days before after loosing against Faust and had become very powerful. Lately Aiko has been finding more and more X Eggs and X Charas at Funbari Hill making it hard to train for her but wasn't hunting X Eggs kind of her special training. Aiko finished her dinner fast as she could and went directly towards her room. She closed the door behind her and started to change clothe. The fight wouldn't be until tomorrow night so she at least needed to repay for the lost training time. She quickly changed into some jeans and a tanked top with a light jacket on. She picked her hair up into two ponytails and headed outside of the house but was stopped by Anna.

"You're going out?"

"Just for a little walk, need some fresh air for tomorrows match."

"Yoh's fight with Tao Ren won't be in five more days, we'll see your match tomorrow."

"Thanks but no thanks."

"How come?"

"I never liked people watching me fight," she said leaving outside.

She began running outside towards the graveyard. When she arrived there she was panting softly as she stopped at the hilltop.

"Yuko," she called as the ears and tail appeared on her.

"I'm ready," Mizu said getting into a defensive position.

"Whenever you want," Yuko called.

"Get ready," Aiko called as she disappeared and tried to enclose them in her pace.

She tried five times with a score of three out of five. She had caught Yuko once and Mizu twice. She stooped as she got a bit tired.

"Okay, Lithia I'm ready," she called.

"Here we go. Sing, song, dance," Lithia said as she motioned her fans and the gust of wind gave form to creatures.

"Mizu!" she called and the star appeared on her hair as well as the rod.

She rotated the rod and quickly the four wind creatures that had appeared surrounded her. She watched closely as they started to moved. The first came as she jump and did the spiral on it as it disappeared. The second came right after making her move side ways and strike it. Then the third and fourth came together as she jumped up and glided above them both.

"Star Spiral!" she motioned the rod at the two as they were dissolved into the rotation. Aiko then landed on her feet as the Chara Change disappeared. She sighed and whipped the sweat from her forehead.

"Nice, you still have it," Mizu called.

"Good reflexes," Lithia called.

"You're certainly ready," Yuko called.

"Thanks. Let's go back, it's late already," she called walking to the inn.

**Somewhere else**

Mari was at her tent contemplating the name that her Oracle Bell had given as her next opponent.

"Tsukiyomi Aiko, Tsukiyomi Ikuto's sister."

"Mari, you seem excited about this fight," Matilda said.

"Of course she is, that Tsukiyomi girl has the last piece of the puzzle," Kanna called.

"Those under the Tsukiyomi name are destined to fall under Hao-sama's desires. Her more than any of the three deserves the most painful death."

"You'll win against her without a doubt," Matilda said.

"Don't get far ahead from yourselves, she's still part of the Tsukiyomi Family and has three Shugo Chara," Kanna reminded.

"Mari will do this without any hesitation," she answered.

"_Don't mind them,"_ a little voice came as an egg floated next to her with a wave that cut it on the low circle, the low part was a black color and the top was white. It cracked a little opened showing two little red eyes, _"Just do what you want to do…Mari."_

"You're right, Sara," Mari whispered with a mischievous grin on her face.

* * *

_**So what do you think **_

_**I skipped two of Yoh's and Aiko's fights but this is much better than waiting**_

_**Bye Bye **_


	10. Chapter 10: Collision! Onyx Crow Attacks

_**Chappy 10 **_

_**Hope u like it**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Aiko woke up to find her three little charas sleeping in their eggs as the sun rose the next morning. She sat up to look to her cell phone and noticed the hour; 5 a.m. she stretched as she stood up and change into some comfortable clothes for the morning. The fight wouldn't be until midnight that day so she had plenty of time to spare. She went ahead and took a short but nice hot shower. She put on a blue t-shirt and some skinny jeans of a black color. She put her hair loose and put a little ribbon on. She got some flip-flops on and started to dry her hair with a towel. Suddenly she heard her phone began to vibrate as she went to pick it up.

"Yeah, Hello?"

_"How you doing?"_

"Ikuto, what do you mean?"

_"I've figured you've already heard about Black Diamonds."_

"Yeah, when were you planning to tell me about that," she called mad.

_"Don't matter you know and that's that. What I wanted to tell you is if you can help me figure out whom is she using in the Chara Change."_

"How am I suppose to know?"

_"You should, haven't you heard the rumors about kids breaking out at night?"_

"I'd figure they got their eggs of the heart stolen."

_"And turned into X Eggs as well. You're smart; you should be able to guess the name at least."_

Aiko thought about it for a few seconds, "Well, guessing by the name Diamonds I'd say something like Diamond or Dia."

_"The second one, Dia, I've heard it before. You remember the girl at Seiyo Academy, the one with three Shugo Charas like you?"_

"Hinamori Amu-san?"

_"Exactly, maybe it's her egg; I've seen it as an X Egg before. Utau even transformed with the X Dia, something called Dark Jewel or something."_

"Dark Jewel? And What about Utau and Hinamori-san, what happened between those two?"

_"Well, that's the second thing I want to talk about. I kind of said out loud the brother and sister thing."  
_

"You did what?! How could you?"

_"Utau kissed me and I had to take her off me somehow."_

"And that's the only thing that crossed through your mind?!" she hissed.

_"Yeah," he answered normally._

"What about the Black Diamonds? What are you planning to do about that?"

_"For the moment I can't do anything. The only thing that's left is to hope Amu will bring Utau back to her senses."_

"All we have left is hope."

_"You okay there?"_

"Yeah, I've already qualified for the second rounds of the tournament. I only have one last battle before I finished with the preliminaries."

_"I'll try what I can here."_

"Okay," she answered but then she remembered something.

"Wait."

_"What's wrong?"_

"Do you know someone by the name of Rutela Kanto?"

_"Yeah, why?"_

"I…I met him over here. He has a Shugo Chara as well and knows that I'm with Easter and everything. Why does he know all this stuff?"

_"You were still very little when we met him. Utau may barely remember him but I do. He's a successor of a very old family that have been wielders of Shugo Chara. However from what I know so far both his parents went suicidal. He has leaved alone in foster homes since the age of five."_

"They killed themselves…"

_"I never truly believed that they would kill themselves knowing their son would be alone. I'm thinking murder."_

"But if that's so then that happened a long time ago. Kanto seems your age."

_"Almost, he's one year younger than me, about sixteen or fifteen."_

"Even so…"

_"No matter now, I'll call you later before you know who tries to search the call."_

"S-Sure, I know."

"_Later…and take care."  
_

Aiko heard the phone hang as she herself hanged up.

"Suicide…and I didn't even know."

"Aiko…" Mizu's voice was heard as Aiko turned to find Mizu and the other three there with weird faces.

"What's wrong?"

"We're hungry," Yuko called.

"Come I'll make you something in the kitchen," Aiko called as she opened and went downstairs.

While she went downstairs she went towards the kitchen and saw some Tamao there making breakfast.

"Tamao-chan you're up so early?"

"Aiko-san, yes, I wanted to make breakfast for you and the others."

"Tamao-chan!" the three called as they hurried to her side.

"Do you have anything for us?" Mizu asked.

"I knew you three would be hungry so I cut some fruit for you while I make breakfast," she said signaling the plate of apples, oranges, pears, and strawberries.

"Yay!" the three cheered heading towards the fruit.

"Thanks, Tamao-chan," Aiko said sitting down at the table.

"No problem, these fellows help me with dinner when they can," Tamao said giving Aiko a plate with washed strawberries, "Here, have some too."

"Thanks," Aiko said picking one up and suddenly remembered something.

"They smell just like their owner; like strawberries," she heard Sabath's voice in her head.

Aiko simply took a small bite of the sugary fruit. The three quickly swept the plate clean of the fruits as they laid there resting.

"So at what time is your fight, Aiko-san?"

"At midnight," Aiko said carrying her clean plate over to the sink and cleaning it.

"So you'll be able to eat before you leave. That's good."

"Tamao!" two voices called as the both of the girls turned to find Konchi and Ponchi coming towards the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Anna told us that they would be coming home soon," Konchi called.

"Oh no, I won't finish breakfast in time."

"Don't worry, I'll help you out," Aiko said going ahead and started to help her.

"Aiko-san, you really don't have to," Tamao said nervously.

"It's okay, I like helping," Aiko said smiling.

Tamao smiled a little and helped to as the two started doing breakfast. After Yoh and the others arrived they ate and finished leading to Anna's training, again.

"Nee, Aiko were you talking to someone this morning?" Mizu said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I think I heard your voice while I was sleeping but I'm not sure."

"Ikuto called to see how I was doing here," Aiko said resting her chin on her hand.

"Ikuto?" Yoh asked as he heard the conversation, "Who's that?"

"My older brother, he called this morning to know how I was."

"You have an older brother?" Manta asked.

"Yes and an older sister too. Both took care of me after father left and mother got interned into the hospital."

"Such past must be hard to live with," Anna said.

"Not really, children like us need no pity from others," Aiko said standing up, "Well, I'll be leaving now."

"But it's barely ten thirty," Manta called.

"I know I'll just go ahead," Aiko called as she left and her charas followed.

Aiko walked slowly as she and her charas were heading towards the place were the fight was supposed to take place; a desolated construction place near the outsides of the city. They stopped construction because the workers were getting scared and once even injured. The project was totally closed. Aiko arrived with her slow walk in thirty minutes. She sat on one of the old stone benches and looked up into the night sky.

"Aiko is something the matter?" Lithia called.

"Ikuto told me that he'll take care of the Black Diamonds thing, but…"

"But?" Mizu came.

"But Easter won't give us a break. They'll do all they can from us no matter how horrible."

"That's why Ikuto wanted for you to escape," Yuko said.

"I…don't get anything now. Everything's gotten so blurry to me," she looked down, "My own heart isn't mine anymore. I feel so lost."

"Aiko…" Lithia called.

_"Aiko-chan…"_

Aiko startled by the soft and gentle voice as she brought her eyes up a little.

"Did you hear that?" she whispered.

"Hear what?" Yuko asked.

"Nothing…"

**Aiko's POV**

Maybe I was just imagining voices. What's wrong with me I'm never this depressed? Usually it's only a bit sad for three to five minutes but now…it's different. My heart somehow feels crushed. I don't feel the same as I did back then. I don't…know what the matter is.

_"Calm down…Aiko-chan…"_

W-What? That voice again. The others can't hear it. Why? Who are you?

_"Aiko-chan…Listen. Things…are starting to occur. The pages are quickly turning…faster than I expected. Right now…you need to keep strong…while the strings slowly but surely start to wind together."_

What are you? Or who are you? Why can I only hear you? A whole lot of questions started to flow in my mind.

_"I'm the light hidden inside of your heart. If you believe in me I'll surely come. But…for now…you need to think things thoroughly. Who you want to be and who you are…those two are different in their own ways. In these moments…your night skies are blurred with confusions, but just know that…no matter how cloudy the sky gets your own star is still there…somewhere."_

My…own star? What do you mean?

_"From now on…just remember…you are…the Angel of the Night."_

"Angel…Night…" Aiko said out loud.

"What are you talking about Aiko?" Mizu asked bringing me back to Earth.

"Nothing, nothing at all," I answered.

**Nobody's POV**

Suddenly Aiko heard the same chimes as before but they were a little bit softer. She quickly stood from the bench. She looked at her wrist watch; three minutes until twelve o'clock.

"Isn't that girl like supposed to be here by now?" Mizu asked rudely.

"Maybe you'll win by default," Yuko said laying on midair.

"Don't think so," a voice came from nowhere; a female voice.

The four turned towards the part of that space that connected to the forest as a girl came out. She wore two high ponytails of her blonde hair and had bright green eyes. She wore a black one piece dress, long black boots, and was holding a strange doll or puppet.

"You…you must be Marion Phauna," Aiko said trying to sound not as scared as she felt.

"You're Tsukiyomi Aiko, the youngest child of Hoshina Souko and Tsukiyomi Aruto."

"My…father and mother? How do you know them?"

"You're and idiot just like Mari thought," she answered, "Mari, as one of Hao-sama's followers will destroy any pest that wants to interfere with his wishes."

"Hao-sama? I seriously have no idea what the heck you're talking about."

"Tsukiyomi Aiko, you more than anyone deserves to die this instant."

"What?! Why?"

"You have it…Celestial Lock."

"Celestial Lock? What is that?"

"Don't lie to Mari; Mari knows you have that precious lock."

"I'm not lying to you, I seriously have no idea what you're talking about, and why are you talking in third person?"

"You liar, Chuck!" she raised the doll up as it started to glow in a dark purple shine and the doll move it's left hand showing a gun on its hand as it fired.

Aiko gasped as she was immobilized by the sight.

"Aiko, move!" Mizu said as he and the girls pushed Aiko to the side throwing her to the ground evading the gun shots.

"Why did you attack me all of a sudden?!"

"You really are naive, look at your Oracle Bell," Mari said raising the right arm of her doll showing her purple Oracle Bell; starting the countdown, "Its beginning."

Aiko stood up as she got into position and the star hairpin appeared on her head and the rod on her hand.

**3…2…1…Fight!**

Mari motioned Chuck towards Aiko as the doll unwrapped from the strings holding it and started to run towards Aiko.

"That thing's moving!" Aiko said.

"Chuck! Magnum Craft!"

The doll fired three consecutive shots at Aiko. Aiko moved the rod at front and twirl it dismounting the shot's direction.

"They're fast," Mizu called.

"We won't give up so easily," Aiko said, "Lithia!"

"Got it!" the flower pin appeared on the star's stead and Aiko smoothly got towards Mari.

Mari held Chuck up once more, "Magnum Craft!"

Five shots this time charged towards her.

"Five?!"

"She increased numbers," Lithia assured, "We have to stop their movement."

"Leave speed to me!" Yuko called as the ears and tail appeared on Aiko.

She quickly put her hands on the ground, by having four standing areas on ground she could move more freely. She jumped up high avoiding the shots.

"We did it," Aiko smiled.

Mari grinned as on her back a pair of black crow wings appeared and suddenly steel feathers shot directly at Aiko; hitting bull's eye. Aiko rolled as she got to the floor and sat back up.

"What…What is that?!"

"No way!" Lithia said.

"How could we have missed it?" Yuko called.

"What is it?"

"Show yourself!" Yuko demanded.

"What's the matter?" a voice called as an egg appeared from Mari's back.

The egg suddenly cracked opened revealing a little girl with short black hair and a short, red corset dress, long black boots and black crow wings on her back, "You three are some lame Shugo Chara, but I guess it's because of the lame owner."

"It's a…Shugo Chara," Aiko repeated.

"Did you seriously think that you were the only wielder of these creatures?" Mari asked as the little girl got closer to her side.

"What?!"

"Sara!"

Sara only chuckled as she was enclosed in her egg.

**Mari's own heart **

**Unlock!**

**Chara Nari:**

**Onyx Crow!**

Mari appeared with a one piece of corset dress of a red color. She had boots with a reddish color and her two high ponytails were now covered over by red ribbons. Lastly she had two free shackles and the black crow wings on her back.

"No way! She can Character Transform too!" Aiko called.

"Aiko this is no time for cautions," Mizu said.

"Of course."

**My own heart**

**Unlock!**

**Chara Nari: **

**Star Rider!**

"What's the matter, Tsukiyomi Aiko?! Will you not attack me?"

_"Aiko this girl has some power, I can feel it."_

"Don't worry. Aurora Rod!" the rod appeared on her left hand.

"Aurora Spiral!" Aiko threw the rod at Mari.

"It's useless. Black Wing!" Mari unleashed a mess of the same steel feathers from before and started shooting at Aurora Rod which almost immediately stopped its movement making it reach back to Aiko.

"She stopped Aurora Rod!" Aiko hesitated.

_"We need back up!"_

"Mizu, change!" Lithia called.

"Lithia!"

_"Got it!"_

**Chara Nari: **

**Lotus Queen!**

"Twin Dancers!" the fans appeared at both Aiko's hand.

_"This is no time for amateurs' night."_

Aiko nodded, "Prism Cyclone!"

"You're just wasting Mari's time! Dark Shield!" the steel feathers suddenly covered Mari as if protecting her getting rid of the colorful cyclones.

"Prism Cyclones didn't work either," Aiko hissed.

_"What kind of power is this?"_

"This is no time to think. Lithia change!"

**Chara Nari:**

**Jewel Lynx!**

"Emerald Fangs!" Aiko called as daggers appeared on her hands.

"Are those like Aurora Spiral and Prism Cyclone?" Mizu asked out loud.

"Shooting Amber!" she shot the daggers directly at Mari but she only grinned.

"You're so pathetic. Dark Storm!" the feather blew towards Aiko as sharp as steel knives and threw her to the floor.

_"Aiko, stand up!"_

Aiko sat up a little and heard Mari's heel step closer as she looked up.

"I told you that you deserved to die," Mari held her left arm at Aiko, "And now I'll carry out my words."

Suddenly a little vibration between both Aiko's and Mari's bodies was felt as the two transformations disappeared with no apparent reason.

"Ah! What's that annoying sound?!" Sara called covering her ears.

"This noise is so high pitched," Lithia said.

"What is this stupid sound?" Yuko called.

"What's wrong?" Aiko asked concerned.

"Seems that the key acted on its own," a male voice was heard from up a tree.

Both girls turned to find someone unexpected up there.

"Kanto," both call as he jumps off the tree branch.

He began walking towards them both stopping near, "This fight's over."

"What are you talking about, Mari can still fight. Mari can defeat this good-for-nothing girl!" Mari protested with him.

"Your job's over Marion!" he called shutting her up.

Aiko slowly stood up as she tumbled a little. When she had finally stood up completely she felt a sharp pain on her left ankle and sat on the floor.

"Aiko!" the three cried.

"It's nothing, just a scratch," she said standing up again.

She took a few steps before falling again but this time was held by her shoulders by Kanto's hands.

"You shouldn't walk in that condition," he said calmly.

"Mind your own business," she said unconsciously, "I don't need your useless compassion."

"You're starting to sound just like your brother."

Aiko gasped a little, "Answer me! How do you know my family and Easter's plans?"

"Those under the Tsukiyomi name are forced to work under Easter's orders…no matter what."

"Aiko!" a voice called as I turned and found Yoh followed by Manta and Horo Horo.

"Guys," she whispered.

Then she felt the grip on her shoulders get loose as she sat back to the floor.

She faced the same tree as before, "Kanto!"

"Don't worry about the fight. It was clear to everyone that this fight was a draw," he called before him and Mari disappearing.

Afterwards the guys arrived where she was sitting.

"Was that your opponent?" Manta asked.

"Yeah, the little blonde brat. She's got some nerve there."

"And who won?" Horo Horo asked.

Aiko sighed, "It was a draw."

"A draw?" Manta repeated.

"Is that even possible?" Yoh asked Horo Horo.

"How am I supposed to know?!" he answered irritated.

**Aiko's POV**

That I sound like my Ikuto?

Yeah…I understand now. That power that consumes Utau behind stage and that chained spirit of Ikuto's. It just like mine…I'm consumed by the power I now have. If I want to learn to control this I'll have to find a simple way. Or maybe like Yoh always says.

Yeah, it's definitely like he says…It's all going to be find.

I stood up as I tried to keep balanced.

"Hey are you all right?" Yoh asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Suddenly I felt the same sharp pain all over my body now and fell to my knees.

"Damn, using the three transformations for too long is really exhausting."

I felt my body and mind lighter as I fell to the floor fully and for last hearing my name being shouted.

**Nobody's POV**

Somewhere where a spring shinned slightly a woman floated above the spring with her legs crossed and her hands on her knees.

_"She's finally come to this state of being. Very impressive."_

Somehow the spring started glowing blood red.

_"So she's the heir of the legendary Celestial Lock. Everything is falling into place. Her having three Shugo Chara, and lastly her getting closer to the Starlight Key."_

The spring started glowing the same reddish color.

_"But…if I can get my hands on that last Shugo Egg then..."_

* * *

**_Sorry for the delay_**

_**Hoped u enjoyed it**_

_**R&R**_


	11. Chapter 11: The Sweetest Tune Of Sorrow

_**Here's chappy 11 hope u like it**_

_**Review!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

_Aiko-chan…_

_Aiko-chan…Wake up._

Who is that?

…_Look for it._

_That lock that belongs solely to you…_

Aiko slowly opened her eyes as she sat up from her bed.

"What happened to me?"

"You ran out of batteries," a voice said.

Aiko turned her head to see the voice's owner, "Anna!"

She was sitting down on a chair watching Aiko as she slept.

"You know, we can't care of you forever."

"There was no reason for you to take care of me in the first place."

"Trying to sound strong aren't we now?" she said standing up.

Aiko didn't respond.

Anna came close to the door, "Breakfast's already served. You can come down if you want, the others are here as well," she closed the door behind herself.

"They're there?"

**Aiko's POV**

I couldn't think right for the moment. My mind was still blurry for the lack of strength. What happened last night? That's right; I got a draw with that Marion girl, because of…Kanto. Why did he stop the fight? Was it because of her? Or…no, it couldn't possibly have been for…me. I seriously don't understand that guy. He acts like he doesn't care about anyone, however he stills helps me like that. Why would he? Could he possibly be getting a benefit out of it?

I sighed; I know that asking questions randomly at rapid fire won't get me any answers.

What if…nah that would never work, but if I could ask him, maybe…

"Aiko!!" the door slammed open as the three usual voices filled my head.

"What the heck was that for?!" I said standing up and started chasing them down the stairs.

"She's mad! She's mad!" they chanted.

I ran towards the kitchen still in my sleeping clothes catching Mizu and almost Yuko as I opened the dinning room door.

"You're awake," Yoh called to me.

"Yeah, thanks to this little trouble makers," I said sarcastically to him.

"Well, I think you should at least dress or something," Anna came.

I just giggled and left Mizu and went upstairs to change into some simply clothes. I came down fresh after a quick shower. I had a purple shirt and a light lavender skirt on with a white belt dangling on my left side. I put some black snickers too, and put my hair in two low ponytails.

"So a few days more, right?" I said arriving at the breakfast.

"Yeah," he answered me.

"What ya mean 'yeah'? Aren't you, I don't know, nerves or something?"

"Not really. I don't like worrying about things that haven't happened yet."

"I just can't believe your carefree character."

"Good morning, Aiko-san," Tamao said giving me a plate.

"Morning Tamao-chan."

"You're such a little scared cat thought," I continued.

"Look whose talking there," Horo Horo called, "Gal who fainted last night after her battle."

"Oh, shut up!"

"Either ways, who was that dude anyways. The one that was with your opponent," I heard Manta ask.

"One of her friends, I guess," I answered drinking a little more of my orange juice.

"That was…" Mizu got smacked by Lithia.

"Rutela Ka…" Yuko, smacked by Lithia.

"Absolutely nobody, right guys?" she asked as the other two sweat dropped.

"Yoh shouldn't you be leaving already?" Anna reminded him.

"What?! Today too? Can't I have some sort of rest or something?" he asked peacefully.

"No way, your fight is in less than three days," she answered.

"I feel bad for you," I told him.

"I'm leaving then," he said a few minutes after he finished getting ready for his morning run with Manta.

Afterwards both of them left. I stretched my arms high above my head, "Okay then, I think I'll be leaving soon as well."

"Where to?" Tamao asked.

"Don't know, maybe to go buy the groceries for tonight's dinner."

"You sure?" Anna asked me, "Yoh can do that, after all he is training."

"Yeah, feel like doing something this morning," I added putting my sandals on, "Be back later."

"See you," Anna came.

"Take care," Tamao said.

I walked out the inn and into the street. Couldn't believe I had just said I wanted to do something at these hours of the morning.

"So what are we going to buy?" Lithia asked me.

"Don't really know yet."

"Rock. Paper. Scissors," I heard Mizu's and Yuko's voice call as Mizu laughed and Yuko frowned.

"Aiko, have you called Ikuto yet?" she asked.

"Ikuto? Why would I call him?"

"Well to ask him about this Celestial Lock that Marion said we had."

Celestial Lock, what could that thing be? She kept repeating that we had that thing.

"Nee, Aiko can we go to the bakery store after buying the groceries?" Mizu asked me.

I just nodded.

**Nobody's POV**

Meanwhile on the grass near a river laid Hao looking up into the blue sky with Opacho and Luchist by his sides. Suddenly footsteps were heard from nearby as Kanto approached them.

"Did you call for me?" he said patiently.

"Yes," Hao answered sitting up, "Seems you interrupted last night's fight, didn't you?"

"I only spared Marion from a sure defeat."

"Sure defeat you say? Well, as far as I'm concerned that girl has only half her powers without the Celestial Lock."

"What do you mean?" Kanto asked wanting to know more.

"The three transformations she does are, let's say 'incompletely'."

"Without it?"

"If she were to obtain the lock her powers would power up from their current state. It would then be a problem for Marion since her powers as a Shugo Chara wielder only hold for a little strength, but hers. They might even surpass those you posses."

"Surpass my powers? Not really sure about that one," he said starting to walk away.

"Okay then just remember that the Celestial Lock has similar powers to those of the Humpty Lock. Which means that that key you posses bares similar powers to the Dumpty Key."

Kanto simply turned away and started walking.

"You know," he finalized, "You seem to have some sort of interest in that girl. Am I right?"

"Not really," he responded leaving.

"Hao-sama are you sure of letting him vagabond like that?" Opacho asked.

"That kid sure is getting rebellious since he met Tsukiyomi-san," Luchist called.

"He won't rebel against me. He knows he can't with the powers he posses right now. He's caged to this world's greed and adult games. He's just a lone wolf."

Meanwhile with Aiko she stretched her arms above her head while carrying the bags of groceries. Mizu was carrying a mini cupcake that Aiko bought for each of the three.

"I wonder what else will happen in the second rounds of the fight."

"You're thinking too much ahead again!" Mizu cheered.

"Take it easy, we still need to wait for the next instructions of the Patch tribe," Lithia said.

"You miss them don't you?" Yuko said seeing passed the question and getting confused looks from Lithia and Mizu.

"Yeah, both of them must be having a pretty hard time dealing with Easter's orders," she continued, "But I sure they can handle that as much as I can with my problems."

The three grew with big smiles.

Suddenly a resonating sound was heard from some kind of far away instrument. Dawn quickly began eating the sunlight.

"Do you guys hear that?" Aiko said out loud.

"It sounds like some kind of instrument," Lithia said.

**Aiko's POV**

It's very faint but I can still hear it. It's such a gentle sound and so pure, full of sorrow. I can't be mistaken that sound…it's the sound only one instrument can make.

I ran after the sound following it.

"Aiko, where are you going?" Mizu called following me with the others.

I can't be mistaken. I've heard the same sound my whole my life. It has to be…it has to.

I arrived at the park as night stroke the place and I saw it.

Someone was playing that.

…A violin.

I couldn't see who it was. I took a step closer to see the face and saw him.

"Kanto…" I whispered.

This song I know it, Ikuto used to play it too, when I cried. **(A/N: Check this out I'm using the song 'Lullabye for a Stormy Night' by Vienna Teng. It's in piano but I would love to see how it would some in violin. I also know that I used the Shugo Chara idea of a violin player but I just love the idea.)**

_For you know, once even I was __a_

_Little child, and I was afraid_

_But a gentle someone always came_

_To dry of my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears_

_And give a kiss goodnight_

_Well now I am grown_

_And these years have shown_

_The rain's a part of how life goes_

_But it's dark and it's late_

_So I'll hold you and wait_

'_Til your frightened eyes do close_

Suddenly I heard the violin stop. I opened my eyes and saw Kanto looking at me.

"Why are you here?"

"I-I Just heard that song and…came," I said whispering the last part.

"And you got so excited that you started singing it," Sabath said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up!" I called.

Then I saw him as he began to put the violin away.

"You're leaving already. Wouldn't you finish that piece, please?"

"No."

"Please I knew that song from long ago. It reminds me of what I left behind and what's up to come that I'm…"

That's right. I do feel that way about this whole fight. From everything that has happened to us threw the years.

"You're what…" he asked.

"I'm afraid of what might happen…to me, to my friends, to my dear family."

"And you still accepted this hideous task Easter gave you?"

"Even if it's just a little that I can help them…I will, for them."

"Still think it's a stupid decision," he started walking away.

"What about you?" I asked, "You play the violin like Ikuto. You must too have a past like everyone else."

I saw him stop almost immediately.

"You play so gently that I felt completely moved, just like when he played it back then."

"If that was how you felt then that wasn't because of how I played."

"What do you mean?"

"A lone wolf is better of having no one near him."

He started walking away and this time I couldn't stop him. That violin playing and for him to know that song, it's very weird…but somehow nice.

"Aiko, we should head back already," Yuko called.

"Yeah."

Everything will be fine in the morning, won't it?

**Nobody's POV**

Meanwhile at the camp Marion was standing outside Kanto's tent waiting for him. She stood there looking down until she heard faint footsteps near and turned to find Kanto approaching her.

"Kanto…where were you at?" she asked coming towards him.

"Out," he answered.

"Hao-sama asked Mari to call for you. He said something of revealing her the truth."

His eyes immediately shut opened, "When did he tell you that?"

"A while ago now," she answered.

He entered the tent leaving the violin inside and walked over to where Hao was.

"What do you mean by 'the truth'?"

"Ah, you're back," he said calmly while watching as a bonfire started from nowhere in front of the sticks they had gathered.

"Cut the acting. What's the truth?"

"That girl soon will get the lock in her hands. And if you haven't notice yet another birth will have place here."

"What do you mean?"

"It's only a matter of time now after Yoh's fight against Tao Ren, it will surely happen."

"And what do you want me for?"

"She still knows nothing about what happened to you in your past. Neither does she know about the hidden powers of the legendary Celestial Lock. Tsukiyomi Aiko is completely unaware of your current status."

"And I must hear this because?"

"Get closer to her…"

"What?!"

"Take the lock before she uncovers its powers and secrets. If you were to get that lock and open it with your key, wouldn't it be more likely for that embryo you talk about to appear? Of course I have no interest in such thing for I will win the Shaman Tournament."

"Even if I open the lock it won't do any good to find the embryo."

"But you want to, don't you…"

Kanto looked down to his side.

"That girl is your door out of your own living hell."

Kanto said nothing he just left to his tent.

"He won't do it. His too compassionate to others," Luchist said.

"But Kanto is really a very lost child isn't he?" Opacho said out loud.

"The question is will he do such a thing to **this **little child?"

* * *

_**So how was it?**_

_**Didn't think of anything better I just wanted to get Ren's fight over with**_


	12. Chapter 12: Here We Go America!

_**Here's this Chapter and got nothing to **__**say here**_

_**Notice: I'll go according the manga ok…Okay let's go!**_

**Aiko's POV**

* * *

"Yay! Yay! We're leaving!" Mizu chanted happily.

"Finally," Lithia called.

"I wonder what'll happen next," Yuko said.

I kept packing my bag for the next journey that approached. Recently Yoh had battled against Tao Ren. Strangely, both of them ended in a tie. And that same night we had celebrated along side Ren and the others. Afterwards the guys had been out at China. They went to rescue Ren from his father with success and returned safely home. One month has passed since then and the Oracle Bell rang to notice all participants of the next stage of the fight. It seems that we had to aboard a plane for they wanted us at a weird air base or something. It seems like for me…it means to be farther away from my family but closer to my freedom.

Currently I had finished my packing as I stood up, "Today we board."

"You're very enthusiastic about this aren't you?" Anna called opening the door of my room.

"Yeah, kind of I think."

"You better take care of yourself and the others. Those fools can't even see what's happening even if it's below they're noses."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them!" I answered winking and bringing thumps up.

"Hope you have a good trip," she said as she left the room.

From my pocket I reached to get a grip of what was inside. I got an egg of soft yellow base color with a soft gold feather on it and a silhouette of a violin with a darker gold. That morning something had been born once again.

"My fourth Shugo Egg. I wonder what kind of girl will come out."

"Please come out," Mizu called excited.

"We'll be waiting," Lithia said happy.

"You'll love it here!" Yuko cheered.

A fourth Shugo Chara…another of my would-be selves.

"Nee, Aiko have you decided any name for her?" Mizu called.

"Name?"

"Yeah, have you?" Yuko said.

"But don't you guys have a name when you're born?"

"Maybe but wouldn't it mean more if the fourth had a name that meant something to you?"

I thought for a moment…yeah, that'll do.

"Remy…"

"Remy?" Mizu called.

Ikuto and Utau had given me that nickname because of what it meant for us. Remy…a shine of light that as dim as it may be, it's always there. To guide us…and to bring us back together. She'll one day bring us back together…to that happy family we were.

**Nobody's POV**

Yoh, Horo Horo, Ryu, and Aiko were to take a bus up to Yokocha American Air Base.

"Whoa…" Horo Horo said as the four arrived at the air base and witness for themselves what was going on.

"Many shamans are here already," Horo Horo called amazed looking at the amount of people there.

"Looks very lively, don't you think?" Aiko said recklessly.

"What's up with you, we barely came and it seems you change for a completely different person," he called out to her.

"Person…nah. Maybe, it's more like…a character change."

"You are cheerful for some reason and I think that's good," Yoh said walking inside the field.

"Well no matter let's go," she added entering with Yoh and the others following them.

"And look there's even food stands," Horo Horo added as he looked carefully, "It's just like a circus."

"Really, where, where?" Mizu and Yuko called excited.

"Hey, welcome!" Silva said as he popped out of one stand with Kalim next to him.

"Silva, long time no see!" Yoh called as Horo dropped to the floor.

"You too Kalim!" Horo called.

"The tribe's not always in that of a good shape," Silva explained, "You should buy something."

"It's actually really good," Ren called while eating.

"Ren!" Horo screamed, "You're going along?"

"Never thought we would meet again," he smirked.

"Since you came early why didn't you come over to place so we could come together?!" he called happy.

"Talking about 'us'," Ryu pointed out, "Have any of you seen where Aiko left to?"

"She'll come back for sure. She surely went to explore," Yoh assured.

At another part the four girls had dispersed from the guys.

"There are many people here from all over the world!" Mizu said amazed.

"I really start to like this feeling of new moments," Lithia came.

"Ah! It's fish!" Yuko called as her eyes sparkle while looking at a food stand that sells grilled fish.

"Yuko…" Aiko sweat dropped.

Suddenly her cell phone began to ring as she answered it.

"Hello, Aiko here."

"_Got news for you."_

"Ikuto, what's up?"

"_Black Diamonds has been vanished from the face of the Earth."_

"You serious! I'm so happy! Utau, what happened to her."

"_She's all right. She finally seems to know why she sings. By the way if you're near a T.V. check out the music festival that's currently going on here."_

Aiko began to look around when she found one stand that had a normal size T.V. with one of the Patch watching. She quickly ran towards there without hanging the phone.

"Excuse me could you change it to the music channel?"

"What?" the man said confused.

"Please, I'll buy something afterwards."

The man hearing this quickly turned to channel seven where the music festival was going on.

"Right then people, here's someone you'll surely recognize," the women called as she moved and showed a stage where Utau stood. Other stages were put up for other musicians.

"Hey, isn't that Hoshina Utau?" the man called.

"Utau…" Aiko whispered.

"Here's one of our participants in this lively festival. This is the debut of the song 'My Heartful Song' from Hoshina Utau."

Then the music started playing very softly like a ballad.

_Alone on an empty stage  
The curtain falls on my dream  
And I realize that  
Like yesterday, tomorrow_  
_Will never come again  
The final scene is always  
Painful and beautiful but  
I will dry my tears and open the door..._

"Huh…I know this song. Ikuto played it when we were little," Aiko said as she heard the part she loved to sing with Utau came. She stood in front of the stand for her body to roam free._  
_

_As I'm reborn as the new me_

_Born with courage within me_

_So I'm no longer afraid_

_My__ Heartful song...  
My Heartful song..._

I will sing it forever  
In my hope of it reaching you

"Isn't this song a debut still?" the man asked confused as Aiko sang through the second verse and getting close to the last chorus, "Nobody should know about it. And much less the lyrics."

Soon shamans started to gather around.

"Wow, she sings pretty."

"She sounds a lot like Hoshina-san."

"It's almost like she sings angelically like Utau-chan."

_Now as I'm reborn as the new me_

_Born with courage within me_

_So I'm no longer afraid_

"I can't be mistaken," Aiko thought, "This is the true songs inside Utau. The gentle songs she's always had in her heart."

_My __Heartful song...  
My Heartful song..._

I will sing it forever  
In my hope of it reaching you

Everyone listening started clapping as Aiko blushed and noticed the phone still was on hold.

She quickly remembered and went to tell him, "I-Ikuto!"

"_Seems you're having fun. As well as those there, right?"_

"I'm just glad for her."

"_Don't thank me though it was Amu who did it. She's like you a little bundle of happiness that spreads to anyone she talks to."_

"You think? Well see you later."

"I'll have one please," Aiko heard from the store she was watching the channel at as a whole bunch of people gathered there.

"Please make a line, there's plenty for everyone," the man said with a smile in his face.

"Her songs sure make people happy," Aiko said.

"It was her song," Lithia called, "But your voice together with hers makes the happiness overflow."

They started giggling at the coincidence that they were all thinking the same thing.

"What are you kids laughing 'bout?" a voice came from their backs as Aiko turned and saw him.

"Ah, Kanto! What the hell do you want?" she creamed at his face as the scene suddenly turn to a chibi one.

"Why do you always yell at me?" he asked.

"I'm so not!"

"Yeah you are."

"Not!"

"You are so be quiet."

Aiko pouted and stared at him, "If you're here it means you passed."

"Yeah, got some problem with it?" he asked teasingly.

"Oh, shut up. If it weren't for you I would've won all three fights."

"Sure, whatever you say."

"Gosh, you're always so stupid! You act stupid don't you?!" she yelled pissed.

"Whatever kid, either ways I need to leave."

"Leave? Aren't you with someone, I mean with a group or something like that?"

"Won't tell you," he said walking away, "Besides don't you have somewhere that they're waiting for you?"

"Somewhere?" she repeated.

"Kanto sure is very reserved don't you think?" Lithia asked the other charas.

"He's a very suspicious guy," Mizu called.

"We shouldn't let our guards down just yet," Yuko called.

"Ah!" Aiko screamed.

"A-Aiko, what's wrong?" Mizu called very frantic.

"I forget the guys, we left them behind!"

The three charas sweat dropped at her clumsiness.

Meanwhile with the guys they were at a house inside the compounds while they waited for the Patch's next instructions.

"Anyways why would they choose a base like this?" Ren commented with the rest.

"Guys!" Aiko's voice came as she approached running to them.

"You're here," Yoh pointed out as she reached them and she put her hands on her knees resting for the long run.

"What do you mean; I wasn't that long out, was I?" Aiko mocked.

"Anyways, you should rest a little," he suggested.

"Besides it seems they had a reason to call us out to this base," Ren said.

Suddenly in front of them came a boy with long brunette hair with a poncho on and baggy pants on, "You guys…can actually bother asking such question?"

"Who the heck are you?" Aiko asked.

"We were simply talking casually and you wanna pick a fight?" Horo asked rudely.

"Don't you think it's a little off, about me picking a fight," he giggled.

Suddenly Horo Horo was punch through the air and clashed towards the house's wood pole.

"**This **is picking a fight, Horo Horo."

Then from nowhere a huge spirit of a reddish color appeared making the guys disperse at the sudden attack.

"Horo Horo!" Yoh called.

"Ahh!" Ryu screamed terrified, "What is that thing?"

"His name is Spirit of Fire," the boy explained, "I suggest you choose the way you talk around him. Unlike me, he gets angered fairly easily."

"Especially…when you are talking to the Future King, Hao."

"Future King?" Ryu exclaimed.

"Like hell you are!" Aiko called sarcastically.

"Hao…" Yoh repeated.

"What are you talking about?" Ren said as Bason appeared by his side, "Such a conceited guy "You're no king."

"Because you'll die right here!"

"Always with short temper are we Ren. Didn't you learn anything when you went home?" Hao mocked, "Or is it because your friend got hit?"

"You little…"

"You wonder how I know such things. Well it's quite simple, as a king, I know everything."

"Hao-sama, please stop …" a little African-American girl said, "If we don't hurry, we'll miss the Patch plane to the competition grounds."

Then from nowhere a whole bunch of people appeared as a whole group. And two certain people were there that Aiko recognized.

"Kanto…Marion?!" Aiko called.

"Ah, yes. I'm done with introductions."

"And look who's here. If it isn't the youngest daughter of the Tsukiyomi family, Tsukiyomi Aiko," Hao said, "I've heard you almost defeated one of my lackeys here, am I right, Marion?"

"I told you I was the one who interfered in that fight," Kanto interrupted before Mari could say something.

"So protecting her again are we?" Hao said, "Never the less, Yoh…" he called getting his attention, "I've been move as for when I saw your determination in your last battle. You sure have some potential to become some fine lackey. So win every fight, for me the Future King."

"Damn!" Horo Horo called afterwards, "How dare that bastard do that to me!! Next time he'll be the one on the floor!"

"Forget it Horo Horo," Ren said, "Wouldn't last very long."

"What ya say!?"

"Ren's right," Ryu called, "You saw too, that huge spirit and all his companions. It's not like I'm not angry, but fighting him would be a bad idea."

"Yoh say something!!" Horo yelled.

"He somehow feels like Silva and he looks a lot like me," he thought out loud.

"Forget your talk," Aiko said angered, "Either ways how does he know we're meeting here for a flight?"

"Wouldn't trust that creep a whole mess, but who knows?" Horo said.

"No, sadly it is true…look," he said looking towards a up coming plane that was exiting the gates.

"Is that the plane we're going in?!" Mizu called amazed at the size.

"The Patch tribe, personal plane," Ren said.

After the explanation given by the Patch Chief all contestants boarded the plane; towards America. Soon afterwards the plane departed the base and Yoh and the group as well as all the competitors were having some time there.

"Sending us to the U.S.A, how are we supposed to take this?" Ryu said standing up.

"Isn't that good, at least the competitions isn't at the base," Yoh called.

"I'll teach that bastard a lesson," Horo smirked.

"You still mad?" Yoh asked.

"Of course, he's like in the same plane as we are."

Yoh looked back as he saw Hao and his gang on the back and Hao waved at him as he waved back.

"Don't wave to him!" Horo yelled as Ren smacked his face.

"Deal with it; we still have 12 hours to get there. So if you're mad is on your bad side."

"And talking about bad sides," Ryu said as he turned to face Aiko with her charas at a seat with no one around, "Is Aiko really okay?"

"She probably is, she's maybe thinking too deeply," Yoh answered.

Meanwhile with Aiko she was looking out the window with such serious face.

"Nee, Aiko?" Mizu called with no answer, "Aiko!"

"What is it?" she said emotionlessly.

"What's wrong, your attitude suddenly changed?" Lithia called.

"I'm okay, don't worry."

"Aiko…" Yuko whispered.

Suddenly Yuko felt something pull on her tail as she shriek and jumped half way. As she turned scared and the other two turned confused they found him, "Sabath?"

"Hey, Kanto asked me to say to you to bring your master there," he pointed out towards a seat where Kanto was seating alone looking too, outside the window.

"Kanto?" Mizu repeated they turned to Aiko and saw her with no reaction what so ever.

Yuko nodded a no, "Tell him that she doesn't feel that well."

"Sure," and he left.

"Aiko…" Yuko repeated softly.

Nine and a half hours had gone by like nothing as everyone began to fall asleep. Aiko slowly knew she too started to fall asleep as her eyes drifted to her dreamland.

"Hurry, hurry, One-chan!" a little Aiko of about four year old called as she ran through a forest with a little blue dress and white shoes.

"Jeez, you run too fast," a little five year old Utau called running after her.

"Hurry, hurry!" she called as Utau reached Aiko, "Huh, where's Oni-sama?"

"Huh?"

"Ikuto!" Utau called, calling for him.

"Oni-sama, where are you?" Aiko called to him.

"Why are you yelling?" a sleepy Ikuto voice of seven years old called as he rose from his hiding place or more like sleeping place behind a tree rubbing his eye.

"Oni-sama!"

"Ikuto!"

"Hurry, we gonna be late to hear Papa play!"

"Huh, did a take a nap that long?" he asked still sleepy.

"Jeez, just come both of you!" Aiko called, pushing Ikuto with one hand and pulling Utau's hand with the other.

"Sorry for the wait, Mama, Papa," Aiko called as the three arrived at the plain field with grass.

"You children I thought you were going to take naps by this time," Hoshina Souko called as stood on back of her now seated children.

"We were," Utau said, "Until Aiko came and woke me up."

"And you," Souko asked Ikuto as he rubbed his eye and yawned, "I woke up a little while ago."

"You woke them up to just to hear your father play?" Souko asked her.

"Yes," Aiko smiled, "I couldn't fall asleep not until I heard that song again."

"Well, if you want to hear it that much, I'll start right away so the three can go to back to your sweet dreams," Tsukiyomi Aruto said holding his violin in position and he started playing.

"I know that song," Aiko thought in her own dreams.

"Sapphire Mist…Lullaby…" she managed to say out softly in her sleep.

"I know that song too," a soft voice called to her.

"Who is it?" she thought as her dream left, "That voice's not Ikuto's and it's not my father's. Then…who's?"

Aiko slowly tried to open her eyes as the blurriness of the images started to straighten showing his face.

"Morning sleepy head, having 'sweet dreams'?" Kanto said softly to not startle her.

"W-What the heck are you doing here?!" Aiko called startled almost falling from her seat.

"You wouldn't come so I came here," he said.

"That doesn't explain it though, why are you here?!" she kept yelling.

"If I tell you, you'll only get even angrier. Besides you looked pretty comfortable sleeping on my shoulder the whole time."

"Your…s-shoulder?" she repeated as her face flushed with a crimson color.

"That's right and not only that you were talking in your sleep. ' I want to hear that song before I go to sleep' was it?" he mocked.

"Go away your just teasing me for fun! Go away! Go away!" she pouted like a little child.

"Calm down," he said, "You don't want to wake them up, do you?" he said pointing at her lap where four eggs laid. The three that belong to her and Sabath's egg.

"Wait, if there asleep how long has it been since you've been here?" she hissed turning to him as he rested his chin on his hand.

"About nine and a half hours, think?" he said.

There suddenly was an uncomfortable silence between the two.

"I like it…" he suddenly said breaking the silence.

"What?!" Aiko whispered.

"Sapphire Mist Lullaby…I like that song too," he answered not facing her.

"Y-You do?"

"When I started playing it was one of the songs I wanted to know how to play. Of course that was after hearing your father play it."

"My…father," she repeated whispering the last word, "Nee, Kanto?"

"What?" he said facing her as he noticed the sadness in her voice.

"I-Ikuto told me what happened with your parents and…um, I…first, well, I want to…I'm sorry!" she finally managed to get out.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked confused.

"Back at Tokyo I talked to you as if you knew nothing even close to my suffering or the suffering of my family, when the truth was that you, yourself had experience something that probably has never left your mind. That's why…I'm really sorry."

"It really doesn't matter that much either ways," he answered coldly.

"But…don't miss them? Being with your family with all the happiness in the world?"

"Not really," he said, "They were never there with me. Since they were always fighting about stupid stuff, they were constantly fighting over who would stay with me. Slowly that started ripping us apart. After the incident I was left orphan with no where to go. That's when Hao came. He told me that those who did that to my parents would disappear only when he created the perfect world. He promised me that I could become stronger and that was about Twelve years ago, when I was four."

"So since then and now that you're seventeen, tou've been with Hao?"

He nodded, "Him and the others are like my family, however those feelings of gratitude and happiness I had before the incident disappeared completely afterwards."

"He's really lived such tragic things," she thought, "It sounds somewhat similar to what happened to us. Father left not keeping his promise and left our sick-worried mother to break on her own. As we fought for justice, even she betrayed us and remarried the director of the Easter Company. And just like that chaining us to pay for the sins of our father."

"Excuse me!" the speakers called bringing Aiko back to her senses.

"Everybody! Thank you all for enduring this flight!"

"What's happening?" Aiko asked out loud.

Kanto suddenly sighed, "You better be prepared for what's coming next."

"What do you mean?" she asked really confused.

"We're currently 40,000 ft. above U.S. land. Starting from now everybody, please get there by yourselves. We will only wait for three months. We will not tell any of how to get there. Please remember, a shaman fight is the coliseum for the amount of furyoku."

"Coliseum of furyoku?" Aiko repeated.

"In that case round one begins! The object of the round is to arrive at Patch village within 3 months. Please hold on to your things, once this message is over, we ten tribesmen will disappear."

"Huh?" Yoh called waking up.

Suddenly the huge plane disappeared right before they're eyes as they started a complete free fall.

"Ahh!" Yoh screamed and so did everyone else.

"What do we do?" Aiko called hysterical.

"_Calm down Aiko-chan."_

"Uh, Remy!" she called but no one heard her.

"_Believe…believe in your would-be selves."_

"To believe…?" she repeated.

"It won't end here," she thought, "I won't let it end this way. I won't…I won't…"

"I won't let get away with this!"

* * *

_**So what'll happen next time**_

_**Plz review and tanks 4 reading!!**_


	13. Chapter 13: The Stars That Appear

_**Hi HI**_

_**Chapter here**_

_**Wat ya think the gang's doing now?**_

_**Let's check it out, nee?**_

* * *

"So this is America!" Mizu called amazed as she looked around.

"What do you mean we almost died there?!" Yuko shouted at him.

"Gosh, that's almost," he answered, "Besides thanks to me Aiko's safe."

"At least I'm not a whit headed and would have thought of Character Transforming sooner!" Yuko shouted.

"Well, it's not my fault that cats don't know how to fly!"

"What did you say?!" Yuko called.

"Would you two please stop," Aiko said calmly wanting to calm them both as Lithia sweat dropped.

"Anyways that was pretty close," Yoh called as he sat on the ground and saw as the other competitors saved themselves from the fall.

"What was that thing you did either ways?" Ren said turning to Aiko who at hearing his question simply giggled a little.

_Flashback_

"_I won't let them get away with this!" Aiko shouted as on her chest a weird light began emanating, "What…is this?" she whispered._

_Mizu suddenly gasped as he noticed that that was his queue to come in._

"_Aiko!" he called serious, "Chara Nari!"_

_Aiko stared at him for a few seconds, "My own heart, unlock!"_

**Chara Nari:**

**Star Rider!**

_Aiko started to float on midair as she saw the guys fall passed her. _

"_Mizu."_

"_Yeah."_

_Rapidly Aiko stepped down and started descending at their pace._

"_Guys, you have to do something about the fall!"_

"_She's right guys!" Horo Horo added after the little discussion with Yoh and Ren._

"_The Shaman Fight already began. We must find how to land safely!"_

"_Horo Horo's falling," Lithia said calmly as due to his exaggeration with Ryu fainting he began to fall faster._

"_Damn, Kororo let's go!" he called to his little spirit as he did an oversoul._

_Yoh remembered that it was the technique that Horo had shown him back at they're first fight._

"_It's pathetic," Hao called as he traveled on his Spirit of Fire with the rest of his gang, "We're 10,000M up. You're tiny furyoku won't get you there. You'll be squashed at the bottom."_

_He suddenly gazed his eyes at Aiko, "You might be able to help them, right? After all you're his daughter; saving yourself is what should really matter to you."_

_Aiko frowned as she flew downwards towards the guys._

"_Compared to yours or Ren's my Spirit of Fire can resist for a longer period of time. Say, do you want to come with us?"_

"_Like hell we want!" Horo called, "Everyone's in the same situation!"_

"_Exactly," Yoh said, "They're all in the same galley."_

_It seemed as if everyone was prepared for that kind of situation. Everyone was using they're powers to survive that immense fall. Even Faust VII Yoh's second battle had a plan, even though it was kind of like a suicide like plan. Hao called that if they weren't going to accept then he wouldn't force hem to. _

"_You think something quick," Hao said, "Look; you can see the ground now."_

_Horo Horo started then to get freaked out that if they didn't find a way to stop the crash they would die. Then out of nowhere Yoh hit Horo Horo straight across the face._

"_If you think we can't, then we won't be able to accomplish what we can to do."_

"_Yoh…" Aiko whispered impressed by his thinking._

"_What?" Horo said confused._

"_He refers that," Ren explained, "If we can use our furyoku for a long period of time, them why not use it all at one point._

"_Guys, you need to hurry!" Aiko called._

"_The second we land, we need to focus our furyoku on one single spot," Ren came._

"_How can you suggest we do that?!" Horo shouted._

_After Yoh started to explain about how they needed to stay calm in order to create a powerful enough oversoul for them to avoid the crash. Ren then came with the thing about it being a test, that if they could maintain concentration under pressure._

"_There's nothing to worry about," Yoh came with his usual smile, "We should let things flow like nature."  
_

_Suddenly Horo got pissed off and called to Ryu and cut his hairdo because he wouldn't wake up, "If I regain calm, if you're still in your dreams, then you'll go to hell."_

_Then everybody started to get their weapons ready for landing. And as planned at the very last second they all did a great oversoul landing safely._

_End of Flashback_

"Well, don't worry about it too much," Aiko called, "We should find where to go next instead."

"Yeah you're right, I guess," Ren answered.

"And…" Yoh called as he looked to both sides of an extended road, "Which way now?"

**Aiko's POV**

Now what? We've landed and now we have to ways we have to choose from. The guys started to talk about things that if that was sure to be America. Ren said it was and signaled us to the sign that said route 66. Yeah, definitely America. Yoh then asked Amidamaru to go check the place from above.

Soon after wards Ryu did his weird oversoul 'Big Thumb', I think? And held it high above his head. Then a car rode up to us and from the window popped out a guy named Billy as of what he said. He said he would take us to the nearest city.

But…It's weird.

As we rode closer something kept pounding in my chest. Not hard enough for it to hurt, but loud enough for me to notice. Something was near.

Well, no matter, somehow Yoh's cheerfulness has gotten to me lately. I can't be depressed for long.

I was getting out the car as I saw Ryu talking to Billy and didn't have much interest so we went with Yoh.

"Look, Aiko," Mizu called pointing at the map were Yoh and the guys where.

"Yontafe? That's this town's name?"

"Seems like it," Lithia called.

Then I saw something I've never seen before. Suddenly Yuko's ears twitch as she faced to the back towards the parks.

"Huh, Yuko is something wrong?"

She looked away to me, "No, nothing at all."

Afterwards somehow we ended asking people about Patch village. Unfortunately nobody knew about it. We even went to a public library to ask. They knew about many other tribes but nothing about the Patch. Suddenly when the guy remembered about a tribe called the Seminoa he got a book out.

The song of desolation?

Wait…desolation means lone right? As he started to read the song I felt shivers up my spine. Then he started saying something about the Seminoa gathering the most powerful kids or something wasn't really paying attention. However it does sound something like…

"The Shaman Fight…?" I whispered.

"Exactly," Ren said to me.

Then he called something about being careful or the Patch devil would take them. Okay…that's definitely creepy.

"Now that I remember there is a way to solve this problem of yours," the man called, "There's a girl who's a descendent of the Seminoa tribe. Her name's Lilirara, she may be able to help."

Lilirara…could she really help us?

**Nobody's POV**

The guys walked about all the way around town until night fell. Aiko and her charas started gazing up to the dark sky. She heard the guys starting to fight well basically Ren and Horo so she didn't care much.

"Guys, you should rest for some time I think I want to go explore some more," Aiko called as she left running.

"Wait, where do we meet?" Yoh called to her.

"I'll send someone."

Afterwards Aiko began walking as night had been bestowed with shiny stars.

"Do you guys think Ikuto and Utau would be looking at how the stars look tonight?" Aiko asked.

"Maybe," Lithia called.

Then Aiko started twirling around as she looked above to the sky ignoring her surroundings. Suddenly Aiko stumbled into somebody and quickly turned over.

"I'm so very sorry," she said turning around as she noticed a woman with a very strange clothes and markings on her face.

"Be not alarm, child but…" she said not changing her expression, "Are you the one who calls out to the stars with the sapphire gems?"

"Sapphire gems?" she repeated, "I'm sorry but I think I don't know what you're talking about," she called as she turned to leave, "If you'll excuse me."

"The black cat…" she called making Aiko stop almost at the sound of those two words.

"What…did you say?" Aiko said almost whispering.

"You…you have made contact with the so called 'Black Cat of Misfortune' have you not?"

"Black cat of misfortune, what does she mean?" Mizu called confused.

"I mean the only person you're well aware of right child?" she asked once again.

"What do you want with us?"

"I have been assigned to give you something that you'll surely be able to recognize."

"Something?" Yuko called.

"A lock…that can only be opened by the key of destiny," she said, "The one that solely belongs to you."

"Lock?" Aiko repeated.

Suddenly something stroke on her chest. A sharp pain as she fell to her knees. She looked up to the woman with her eyes barely opened.

"You'll have to come with me," she said as Aiko slowly lost her vision, "Your friends will soon join you at my house."

Then, nothing, Aiko had completely fainted and was on the floor.

"Aiko!" the three screamed as the woman came with her wrapped staff and touched her with it.

"Your master will be fine, just as long as her friends completely this task."

**Aiko's POV**

Where am I? I slowly started to open my eyes as I saw this chocolate brown eyes looking down on mine. I could only see blurry but I think I recognized that face.

"Yoh…" I called with the little strength I had.

"You're finally up," he whispered.

I sat up from what seem to be a little bed, "Where…Where am I?"

"Lilirara house," he softly called as he moved to show everyone seated and talking to the woman whose name, I've learned was Lilirara.

"What happened?" I asked as I slowly stood up.

"We encountered her and it seems we have been able to connect the Seminoa with the Shaman Fight," Ren explained.

"We freed Lilirara from her tribe's assignment," Horo called, "She's letting us stay here for the night and tomorrow we'll get the information for Patch Village."

"We also fought with those guys that came after Lilirara," Ryu smirked.

"Patch…village?" I repeated slowly and then something stroke my mind, "That's right, the lock. You said something about a lock didn't you Lilirara?"

"Oh about that," she said standing up, "Would you follow me please."

I had regain balance enough to follow her as I saw the guys follow behind me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"In order for you to see the truth, you need to first remember how it felt."

After a couple of minutes we arrived to what seemed to be a back graveyard.

"A graveyard?" Yoh called confused.

Lilirara suddenly stopped and turned to look at me, "Its better if the experience this time goes only to Tsukiyomi-san."

"What are you going to do to her?" Horo asked.

"Guys," I called calmly, "Just do as she says, please. I promise I'll be fine."

I stood straight, "I'm ready."

She motioned her staff as the withered grass as of what I could see, began to fly above me in a very bluish and greenish color. No it wasn't grass anymore. It looked like…no way.

"Butterflies?" Ren called.

"If it's what I think, then showed it to me fast," I called.

"You've seen it…the black cat walking in the dark of the night. You've seen it…the lost butterfly flying in its caged world and transform into a dirtied diamond."

"Could she mean?" Lithia called.

"Yeah," Yuko called, "She's referring to Ikuto and Utau."

"What you need to remember is that day, where everything shattered for the three of you."

That day…she means that day father left. That's right everything in our family was destroyed because of what father never did. He promised he would take over Easter once the time came. That he would stop with his dream of playing the violin to turn into one of theirs slaves.

But…

After Grandfather died, he left taking nothing more than his precious violin. He left mother shattered and us fighting for our justice.

What if he had a reason to leave?

Could it be he really meant no harm to us?

"You seriously think that?" I heard Lilirara's voice call to me.

"What do you mean?"

"Was your father really that kind of cold hearted person to leave his own family just like that?"

Father…? No, I never thought of him as a bad guy, but…

"What about Ikuto?" I shouted trying to force my tears from falling, "What about Utau and mother and myself? He left us to perish in the unfair judgments of those who thought their marriage was a mistake."

"And was it? Was their union a mistake as you say? Do you believe so?"

If father's and mother's union was a…mistake?

I felt the tears fall down my cheeks. Then I heard something, Utau's voice…singing and Ikuto playing…fathers violin. I'm with them listening and I'm smiling, like him, like her. We were happy, when it was just us. Could it be I can still make them happy like back then?

_Start again…_

To start again? Happiness from the past is happiness of the past. Then what I should do is…bring them happiness from today. Together…like a family.

"I believe…"I call to her cleaning the tears from my face and smiling, "I believe that one day we'll start again. I believe someday, we'll be a family again, with happiness that only today can bring."

"Is that your answer?" Lilirara asked.

I looked down with a smile in my face, "I'll believe if only a little that our happiness is somewhere…out there and we'll find it…together."

Suddenly the butterflies shattered into tiny pieces of colored glass. I opened my eyes and looked straight towards Lilirara.

"It seems as if you understand a little more than before."

"Yeah," I answered, "Even if this is all I can do then I'll try my best for them…for us."

Suddenly I saw a light, the same glow as before, "What…is this?"

"It's calling to you," Lilirara said as I faced her, "Celestial Lock."

"Celestial Lock…" I repeated as from the light a little figure was showed as I reached it with my hands and the light disappeared in the form of a gold lock and with four crystals in a heart shape surrounding the keyhole.

"That is the artifact kept in your heart that's been able to see through the suffering you've been through. Everything that happened had and always has a purpose. Your father's disappearance wasn't mere coincidence. You will find some answers as long as you believe in yourself. Just like your brother and sister are, I n this exact moment."

"In my heart?" I whispered.

"It's yours and when the time comes clear you will see how your feelings and all that happiness you have inside your heart will unleash to create a wonderful place…a feeling that will change you."

"Lilirara…Thank you."

She looked at me confused and then smiled, "Your welcome."

Afterwards we stayed through the night. Weird thing was that for a couple of hours I couldn't sleep.

"Are you still awake?" Yuko called softly to not wake Lithia and Mizu.

"Yeah."

"You're thinking again?"

"Yeah, I wonder if this too has some kind of meaning. Was it all coincidence that I met with Yoh and the others? What happened with Hao, Marion, and…Kanto?"

"Nobody knows the future Aiko. It's not possible to know but we can do one thing about it all. Spring comes after winter ends. The snow melts when the sun comes. Night falls when the sun disappears. It's all part of something or so I believe."

"Do you think that father leaving has a purpose too?"

"It may be so."

I believe that too. Ikuto and Utau wait for me yeah? I'll be home soon.

"Good bight…Yuko."

"Night."

* * *

_**Was it good?**_

_**Cuz I seriously didn't know what to write**_

_**R&R plz!!**_


	14. Chapter 14: The Dowsing Black Diamond

_**Hi Hi pplz i0m like really in love with this song called One Love that some1 of youtube that I subscribed to has a video with aswome Shugo Chara couples**_

**Notice**_**- for the chapters where the group gets to Patch Village I'll need two other characters if I don't get them before I start that chapter I'll use something else  
So here we go!!!!!**_

* * *

Aiko softly touched the lock that now hanged on her neck with a thin golden chain as it shined with the sunlight. Yuko looked over to her smiling face.

"It's pretty huh?" she asked.

"Very," Aiko responded not taking her eyes off it.

They were on Billy's truck again as they headed towards the direction Lilirara had given them. Since it was night the stars were the only source of light. Aiko suddenly gasped as she turned to look at the dark road they had already passed behind.

"What's wrong?" Mizu whispered.

"No, nothing," she said looking forward.

"It's probably my imagination," she thought.

But what she didn't know was that at that exact moment Lilirara had just been murdered by none other than…Hao. He soon killed the other three that Yoh and the others had defeated. As he finished, Hao landed at the pavement. He looked up to see Kanto in front of him.

"It seems you came a little too late."

"Had things to do," Kanto answered.

"Lilirara already gave her the lock," Hao said walking past him, "It's all yours now. You'll need to obtain it before she transforms with it."

"And what about you?" he asked insolently.

"I'm after the Asakura. I'll eliminate the bloodline that destroyed me 500 years ago."

With Yoh and the others, they decided to stay at a motel after Billy left them. Horo Horo and Ryu started fighting as Yoh as as always was so relaxed. Ren just complaining about how much they fought and it hadn't even been three days at all. Aiko was simply sitting down and looking out the window. She suddenly stood up as Yoh started again with the story of the Patch. She left to the outside lawn as the three followed her.

"What's wrong Aiko you've been spaced out lately," Lithia called.

"It's just so…confusing sometimes," she came, "I don't get who would want to destroy humans. I mean yeah sometimes people do stupid mistakes but, not so stupid as if to kill them for. If people died them many hearts' eggs would disappeared too."

"That certainly would be cruel," Yuko called as she flinched and looked to the way they had come from.

"What is it Yuko?"

"This feeling…" she came, "It's faint but, it's still recognizable. There's an egg somewhere near."

"An X egg?!" Aiko shouted.

"No, it's a normal egg that hasn't taken its true form yet."

"But Yuko we don't feel anything," Mizu called.

"Are you sure?" Lithia asked.

"Well, maybe I can be mistaken."

"You know," Aiko said softly touching the lock, "Maybe we're just over excited for everything that happened today."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Yuko called.

"Let's go its very late now."

The next morning Yoh was telling the group that they'll follow the map that Lilirara had given them. Ren then suddenly came with the suggestion that they needed a leader and soon the other two started to argue with him.

"Yoh would never be a right fit for a leader!" Horo called, "Right, Aiko?"

"Yoh you sounded very cool right now," she called ignoring Horo's question.

"Really?" he said scratching the back of his head.

She just giggled and Horo and Ryu just gave up, "We're happy that's Yoh then."

"So where are we headed to 'leader'?" Aiko came to Yoh.

"Right now we're going to Diringo City," Yoh began, "The city is passing by the Lucky Mts. so we'll go from there. Lilirara said that the ancient city of the Seminoa was there 500 years ago."

"So to Lucky Mts.?" Aiko called.

"There's a chance that that's the location of the Patch. We'll get information just to be sure."

"Okay then, let's go!!" Horo Horo shouted enthusiastically.

"Wait!" a voice called as the whole group turned around to find a boy leaning on a pole looking at them, "To this place, may I join you?"

"What?" Horo Horo whispered and then shouted, "Join us."

"Yes," he answered politely.

"That guy…" Mizu whispered.

"He seems so familiar…" Lithia whispered.

"But…" Yuko called.

"Ahh!" Aiko shouted out loud remembering and getting everyone's attention, "You're the guy that I bumped into that time!"

"What?" Horo and Ren called.

"You know him?" Yoh asked.

"Well…"Aiko whispered.

"Ah yes, you're the girl that I stumbled into back there," the boy came, "Miss Tsukiyomi was it they call you?"

"Tsukiyomi Aiko, you can call me Aiko though," she answered as she flustered a little.

"Wait!" Horo called going in between them both and turning to look at Aiko, "What's happening?"

"I kind of met him back at Japan, at the hotel where I was staying."

"Really?" Yoh said curiously stupid.

"That's not the point here!" Horo Horo argued, "Who are you wanting to become one of us!?" he replied turning to the boy.

"That's right, I need to introduce myself," he came.

"We don't really give a damn," Horo Horo called as he got hit on the stomach by Aiko's elbow as she paid close attention to the boy.

"I'm from England and came to compete in the Shaman Tournament. My name's Lyserg Diethel, I'm fourteen and specialized in dowsing."

"He's older than me?" Aiko said pointing at herself.

"Dowsing?" Mizu asked.

"It's the research of objects on divine rods. This is Morphine," he called as a little spirit fairy of a pink color appeared, "My dream's to become a great detective. Nice to meet you."

"Wow," Aiko called amazed, "He sure knows how to express himself."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Yoh said to Lyserg as they hand shake.

"What we're taking him?!!?" The three guys called as Aiko just smiled at Yoh's kind attitude.

After that came the part of great questions and facts why they couldn't let him join. And then came Ryu came with the point that Lyserg was a guy and that's when the 'other' thing happened and so on. **(A/N: Yeah sorry about not putting the whole scene.) **Afterwards Horo brought the fact that he may be one of Hao's men trying to infiltrate. Then he explained more thoroughly about his dowsing abilities would increase with the help of Morphine.

"This is weird," Yuko hissed.

"What are you talking about Yuko?" Aiko called.

Suddenly Yuko came to Lyserg face and started doing all these funny faces like mocking him and finished still deep in thought.

"Is something wrong?" Lyserg asked confused.

"Yuko are you sure?" Mizu called very serious.

"We know what you were talking about now," Lithia said with the same serious face on her.

"What's wrong guys?" Aiko asked looking at them.

"Hey brat!" Yuko called as the other two came with her and as she got Lyserg's attention.

"Wow, what's up with her attitude?" Yoh asked.

Aiko shrugged as Horo just stared satisfied, "Finally someone who understands."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Tell me something," Yuko said crossing her arms, "Can you see us?"

"What?" Aiko whispered as she came closer to the three, "Of course he can, he's a shaman after all."

Lyserg raised his arm to stop Aiko, "I'm sure they have some point to emphasize, right?"

"Answer," Mizu said.

"Yes, I'm able to see you."

"Then there's no mistake now," Yuko called.

"Aiko," Mizu called, "This boy's heart's egg is forming already."

"What?!" Aiko gasped, "Does that mean he'll have a…?"

"We're not quite sure but…"Mizu called turning to Yuko who only sighed in disappointment.

"Are you done?" Lyserg asked the little one's that where still in front of him.

Yuko just pouted and floated directly towards her egg and closed it.

"Y-Yuko?" Aiko called worried.

"Anyways we can't have in you in our group. Let's just leave him here," Horo Horo said turning as Yoh stood there and Lyserg pouted.

"You're too harsh, besides I am quite skilled. Also I'm much smarter than you; I've got money for traveling so I have no problem."

"What are you trying to mock us?!" Horo shouted.

"Okay let's decide who's the strongest between us two, now!" he called.

He let the crystal pendulum fall and swing, "It's all going to be decided by this pendulum. Then it swayed to the sides and finishing pointing at Lyserg, "I win!"

"It's your spirit you idiot!" Horo shouted angry.

"This guy's pissing me off," Horo hissed as he got his snowboard out.

"Horo Horo what are you going to do?" Yoh asked surprised.

"Shout it Yoh! I'll teach this guy for good."

"So if I win you'll let me join?" Lyserg called.

"H-Hey stop it!" Yoh called, "I you keep up I won't let you come with us."

"Too bad," Lyserg called as he prepared himself and taking unnecessary clothing out the way.

Then out of nowhere they started fighting. Horo seemed to go good with Lyserg's attacks until Lyserg used his Homing Pendulum chasing Horo to his side. Suddenly Ren surprised attack supposing that without the pendulum close Lyserg was defenseless.

"So be it," Lyserg said as the wire had shrouded them both and totally crush their weapons, "But my technique perfect."

Aiko gasped at the sight of blood dripping from the wire.

"You had your chance," he called with an emotionless tone.

Aiko suddenly dropped to her knees seen by Ryu, "Miss Aiko, are you alright?"

"How…cruel…" she whispered.

"You remember a similar scenario don't you?" Yuko called coming out of her egg.

"How could you do that!?" Aiko shouted standing up, "That's awful!"

"This is how the fights will be in the future so get use to it," Lyserg told her coldly.

"No way," Ryu called tripping to the ground.

"Anyways I'm not as strong as this showed," he explained, "It's just that with a little more imagination you might me able to align your strategies."

"That's enough!" Yoh called throwing his sweater on the floor.

"Boss," Ryu called.

"Yoh," Aiko whispered as Yuko stared.

"You hurt my friends and want to become one of us. I've had it with you."

"I'm taking them to a hospital, so move out my way. If you interfere then I'll show no mercy."

"Me…rcy," Aiko whispered as she stood up, "Yoh please let me take care of this."

"What!?" Ryu called.

"Will you…?"

"I won't so don't worry," Aiko called.

"Only if, alright?"

Aiko nodded.

Yoh went towards Horo Horo and Ryu went ahead to Ren bring up and on his back.

"Not to fast!" Lyserg called.

"Aiko," Yoh whispered as Aiko listened, "Please don't over do it."

"Are you ready?!" he shouted at Yoh as Yoh ignored him.

"Don't get pass it," Aiko called going in front of Yoh, "I'll be your opponent this time."

"I assure you that I would never harm a young lady as yourself."

"Too bad then," she grinned.

"This young lady has some fierce claws," Yuko came.

"Let's go," she called to Yuko.

"Got it, Chara Change!"

The ears popped as so did the tail, "Let us start."

Aiko took a step forward as she noticed Lyserg get ready she went full speed, disappearing out of sight. Lyserg amazed by the speed had a calm face as he let the pendulum sway around and point to a direction.

"There," he motioned the pendulum and uncovered Aiko as she went towards him disappearing and appearing at different places.

"You have some speed there," he complimented.

"He, that's not all," she smirked.

"I was about to say the same thing," Lyserg called as he motioned his pendulum straight to her as she stopped for a couple seconds.

The thing was she was right in front of Yoh and the others. When she jumped to avoid it she noticed, "Damn…"

"…Lyserg is it," Yoh hissed, "I've decided you can't come with us." He formed his oversoul with Amidamaru, "I don't want to fight you, so I'll just finish you in one move."

"Yoh…" Aiko whispered as she landed on the floor with the Chara Change disappearing.

At that Yoh stroke after Lyserg and totally shattered his pendulum.

"Come one, let's go," he called as he picked up Horo Horo.

"Nice one Yoh," Aiko said.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just scratches."

"Yoh you're so cool!!!" Ryu called.

After that Lyserg was more determine than ever to join them. He changed the pendulum and had a serious look on his face. He was decided to win. Yoh and the others presence this act and he said he would do nothing. He took the shot and the group avoided it. However Lyserg retracted the wire and flew up in the sky as he prepared his most powerful technique. The wire was building something. He made a giant clock tower.

"Big Ben…this is my most powerful technique," he called, "Even with this, will you say you don't want to fight?!"

"Not even a bit," Yoh called with this face no one had seen from him.

After that Yoh oversoul with Amidamaru and attacked ending the wire and making Lyserg land on his feet and drop to the floor.

"Damn it!! Why?!" Lyserg shouted as he hit the floor, "I can't lose!!"

After thoroughly lecturing Lyserg, Yoh asked a question that made Lyserg realize something.

"Who were you fighting against?"

"So! What does it matter to you?! It's because of that you didn't want to fight me?!" Lyserg yelled at him.

Then Yoh came hitting Lyserg right across the face, "This blow was to get your head back in place," he said smiling, "Let me hear your story when we're at the hospital."

Yoh called and Lyserg stood up. They followed the others to the hospital. However Aiko kept quite a distance from them as they walked.

"What's wrong?" Mizu whispered.

"He's being consume by the power he seeks," she answered quietly, "Is it really how Easter says? Is this world all about competing, having to win or lose, and seeing who can be polish and shine?"

"Just like a diamond, huh," Yuko called serious.

Aiko looked down and stopped being noticed by Yoh.

"Hey are you alright?"

Aiko gasped silently and simple kept walking ignoring their calls of concern.

"Is it really true?" she thought, "Could this be the only way to find the embryo and regain all we've lost?"

* * *

_**Here you got it**_

_**I've been thinking this and I've decided that this story will have my three way conflict.**_

_**It'll be Kanto/Aiko/Lyserg maybe please review if u like this idea!!**_


	15. Chapter 15: A New Shinning Star!

_**Hey pplz **_

_**What ya think Hill happen now**_

_**Then enjoy**_

* * *

**Aiko's POV**

I just sat there on the waiting room still thinking deep about what had happened. I kept on swinging my legs around nervously. We where now heading towards Meza Verdede. After sometime the days turn to weeks and weeks grew as our deadline approached. We where in a little bus that would take us there, but what if something happens? Luckily Lyserg still hasn't seen my transformations, especially Jewel Lynx. It'll be so embarrassing. It is strange though, the amount of X eggs I've seen have reduced to nothing. That will never happen, no matter what people are always having problems and sorrows that will make their eggs change. I haven't seen Kanto or Hao's men in a while now. We've become a well grown group now. Lyserg joined and he told us about his tragic past. How his parents got killed by Hao.

"Nee, Aiko?" Yuko called.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you feel like calling Ikuto or something?"

"Why?"

"I don't know."

For some reason Ikuto hasn't called me either. I wonder if he and Utau are okay.

"Look!" I hear Yoh call out loud as I notice that the five are sticking their heads out the windows.

"Such kids," Lithia called in front of their immaturity.

As we approach I saw them all drop to the floor as they saw that this place too was filled with tourists. Well what a coincidence.

I took a step from the bus' steps as I notice that a hand came to help me. As I look up it's his.

"Here," Lyserg calls as I blush and put my hand on his as he helps me get off.

I get out and see this old place shining in people's smiling faces as they uncover the secrets these buildings once held. I go running as I see a little cave with a chained warning 'keep out'.

"What's this?" I said confused.

"Maybe it's somewhere important," Yoh called as he comes to me with the others.

"_This way..."_

I turn as soon as I here that same voice called me. It's faint but…

"Is something the matter?" Lyserg asked me.

"No," I answered as I turned.

"_You can find it…hurry!"_

"Hey, guys I'll go check out something over there," I said while leaving running and the three following.

"Sure!" Yoh called as his voice fainted.

I kept on walking and soon found myself on the back of the buildings where the small light turned to dim twilight as I kept climbing the steep rocks up to the twilight path.

"What is this place?" I whisper as suddenly I hear a faint sound.

"What is that?" Mizu called as he hears it too.

"It's an instrument?" Lithia asked.

I just kept running towards the sound and notice myself beginning to pant. That song was one of the songs our father used to play to us…Black Cat's Serenade. **(A/N: the song that Aruto plays in Shugo Chara Doki episode 77. Also hear it at Youtube, '****Shugo Chara! OST 4 - 11. Kuro Neko no Serenade - The Dils')**

I quickly run but as quickly as I ran I kept on slipping onto the rocks and soon scratched my knees.

"Shoot," I hiss under my heavy breath.

"Aiko," Yuko comes.

"I'm fine," I say as I keep on following the faint violin playing as it becomes louder and louder until…

I saw him, playing his violin…playing father's song. It sounds different though. My father played it with so much emotion of gratefulness, but…this. It sounds so sorrowful.

Why…?

Why does it sound so…?

"Ah!" I fall again and scratch my knees and hands this time.

Then I heard the music stop, "You again."

"That's Black Cat's Serenade, isn't it?" I asked hysterically.

"Why'd you ask?" he asks coming towards me as I stand up with pain on my knees and looking at my red, scratched palms.

"How come you know so much about my family? Can't you please just tell me?"

"Show me," he says stretching his hand out.

I scared, don't obey, "Promise I won't do anything to you," he answered my untold question and I give him my hands.

Looking at them he answers "You sure are clumsy," and gets a little handkerchief out his pocket, licks it a little and cleaning my palms.

"Tch," I flinch as it burned a little.

"What are you doing here anyways?" he asks without looking only at my palms as he tore the handkerchief and tied one end on the only hand that was slightly bleeding.

"The same reason as you," as say as I see his hand on mine flinch, "I believe so."

"You should go back with your little group," he says as he goes and puts his violin away.

"But, you didn't answer my question."

"Don't need to."

"More like don't want too," I respond stubbornly.

"What ever," he says as he starts walking away and for some strange reason I decide to follow him.

"Please," I continue, "Then just tell me about my father. How did you know him?"

I hear him sigh, "If I answer will you be quiet?"

I nod.

He says once again, "Aruto Tsukiyomi, I met him before the accident of my parents. After he disappear as they say. He and my folks were old friends and he said he wanted to find a good place to stay. This was back then in England, London."

"So that must mean Ikuto left there too," I call out loud.

"What?"

"After father left, Ikuto suddenly disappeared leaving with an adult's violin. I never knew his reasons but…I always believed that he probably went to look for father."

"So this must've been after he left you. Anyways he stayed at our house for sometime and soon I started to get attached to his violin playing. At noticing this he offered his teachings to me. And although I wasn't a prodigy like him or your brother, I could actually learn to play it and soon enough master the art."

"So you started playing because of him?"

He only nodded, "Seems like it."

"Oh," wow, I never thought that Kanto had such fond feelings towards my father's playing. Actually almost everybody says that the family's violin playing was bad luck to anyone who heard it and that it caused calamities and disasters. That's why they call Ikuto the Black Cat of Misfortune.

I suddenly see him stop and I stop with him. I look up to what he's watching and notice this weird group of people wearing all white.

"What's wrong?" I whisper to him.

"X-laws," he hisses not taking his stare off them.

"Ah, I believe your Rutela Kanto, Hao's minion," the blonde guy with glasses said to him.

"Do you have some kind of problem with that?" he answers them rather rudely.

"Well, you are staining this sweet child with the memories of his father," he calls looking at me, "Miss Tsukiyomi Aiko."

"What-."

"May I know what's wrong with that?" he asks again.

"We believe this child is already troubled enough right now," the woman with short soft blonde hair calls.

"Why do you say that?" I ask out of line.

"It seems that Asakura Yoh and your other companions were ambushed by Hao's lackeys."

"What?!" I call.

"If you want we can take you with them," the woman offers.

"Please," I say taking a step forward.

·You should come too," the man calls to Kanto, "You'll want to catch up with your companions am I right?"

"Don't misunderstand me."

"Then would you mind if we tell about them on our way," he calls.

"Them?" I repeat confuse.

"Fine," he accepts.

"Kanto…" I whisper under by breath.

"Then let us leave."

We walked about some five to tens minutes and made to a cliff where I ran to the edge and clearly saw Yoh climbing to the rocks where a man all damaged laid while the guys yelled for him to come back.

"Who is that?" I whisper.

"Boris Tepes Dracula," the man answers as he gets closer to the edge next to.

"Dracula? He's a…vampire?"

"No," the woman answers as the other members, "He's a mere shaman."

I suddenly notice the blonde get a gun out, "Excuse us, we have work to do."

He then point it right to where Yoh was reaching. As quickly as I turn I shouted as loud as I could, "Yoh!!!"

Then out of nowhere something came from his gun and stabbed Boris right through with its huge sword.

"What is that?!" Horo shouts.

"It's my spirit Michael the angel," the blonde guy answers.

After Boris vanish Yoh turn to them and saw me there, as I just blew with the pain inside me, "Why did you do that?!"

"If we X-laws hadn't appeared then they would've been dead by then," he answers to me and the others.

Then he started lecturing them about how Hao was the main evil of this world. That's about all I heard because I immediately heard a very similar sound.

"_Useless…Useless…"_

"An X Egg!"

"A what?" I heard Lyserg call.

"It's Boris last essence," Kanto call.

Then Marco, I believe I heard right, raised his gun once more on the direction of the egg. Noticing this I hurried and stood in front of his gun's path and stretched my arms to gain more area.

"No you can't!" I shouted.

"Move out the way, an Chara Egg like his won't last much with its destroy before it hatches," he answered.

"I said you won't!" I protested, "No matter who's everyone deserves the right to have would be selves!"

"That thing won't hatch as a normal Chara you know that."

"I can purify it, so please I beg you!"

"Eggs like those should be exterminated; even if you purify it it'll turn back into an X egg."

"You're wrong!"

"Aiko move out their way!" Lyserg shouted.

"Aiko they'll kill you!" the rest yelled.

Suddenly I heard the clicking of his gun.

**Nobody's POV**

"No!!" without thinking Aiko jumped and reached the egg as she began to fall down the cliff.

"Aiko!" Kanto shouted as he jumped after her and caught her in his arms still falling.

"Sabath!" he called.

"Got it!"

Suddenly a bright purple dark shine absorbed both and soon he and Aiko landed on the floor thanks to a little help. Aiko slowly began to open her eyes and saw Kanto holding her but something was different.

"No way…you," Aiko said as Kanto sighed.

"Chara Nari: Dark Wolf, complete success!" Sabath called from inside Kanto.

"Dark…Wolf?" Aiko repeated, "Ahh!" she called as the X Egg struggled with her and escaped free.

Kanto then let go from her, "Hey come back here!"

"That creature won't listen," Marco called.

"Stop, I'll deal with this my way!" Aiko shouted back.

"I need to believe…even if Boris was or was not a bad person every person has the right to have a would be self," she thought, "Please…"

"Give me courage!" she screamed as suddenly the Celestial Lock began shining.

Not only had that but something in Kanto's pocket begun shining too. As Kanto got it out Lyserg notice it, a key with the same shape as the Celestial Lock, its pair.

"Moonlight…Key?" he whispered, "Then he's…"

"What is this?" Aiko called out loud, "The Celestial Lock?"

**My own heart**

**Unlock!**

**Chara Nari:**

**Star Rider!**

"What's happening?!" Lyserg called, for he was yet the only member of the group who hadn't seen Aiko transform, as a bright blue light engulfed Aiko as she floated in the sky.

"W-What is this?!" Aiko called holding the blue skirt she now wore instead of the shorts, "This isn't Star Rider at all?!"

"_Aiko, it's the lock."_

"The lock?" she repeated as she looked at the lock as it radiances a bright blue.

For now she noticed that instead of the usual outfit she wore something different. She still had the same two high ponytails and the star clips had been doubled on each one. On her she wore a sleeveless light blue shirt finishing almost touching her belly button and on top wore an unzipped dark blue short sleeve jacket with hood. She wore a skirt that had imprinted a darker blue line and gold stars that held bunch on the left side and faded away to the center. She wore snickers with high white stockings.

"The egg!" Yoh called as Aiko gave a turn and got a view of it.

"_Useless…" _it called as it as it rapidly hurried to Yoh and the others.

Aiko quickly dived but knew she wasn't going to make it.

"_Aiko, we won't reach!"_

"Yes we will!" she called.

"Stellar Racers," she recited as two colorful light winged skates came to her shoes. She then went towards leaving behind lines of sparkly blue dashes.

"Let's try it now!" Aiko called as she speeded up.

Quickly she went ahead and stopped the egg on its tracks.

"Aurora Rod," she said as the rod appeared.

**Aurora Rod**

**Charged**

The light began gathering around her

**Light it up**

**Aurora Storm!**

This time was different though. The light formed into small stars of pink, blue, green, and yellow colors and purified the egg as it vanished away.

"There, may you rest in peace now…Boris," she called looking up into the sky.

* * *

_**So what ya think of Aiko's power up with the first transformation with the Celestial Lock?**_

_**Plz Review luv em all!!!**_


	16. Chapter 16: The X Angel

_**Have nothing to say**_

_**Just enjoy**_

* * *

**Aiko's POV**

After purifying Boris' egg the new Star Rider transformation disappeared. I couldn't have done anymore for him and that's what annoys me the most. People like the X-laws are just a bunch of hellfire bringers. It's something Ikuto told me about. People all over the world kill and are murdered. There are so many things we can't do, however most of the ones that do something do it without being able to accept the consequences. People do things without the least idea that they're as well throwing their own life away. In this world people can't avoid sorrow, suffering, or even death. Things happen and that's the only logic there is.

I was even so deep in thought I completely forget we were heading towards the cave with the X-laws. I like hell opposed and I know so did Yoh but, there was nothing we could do about it. So for a little while I had spaced out and ignored most of their conversation.

But then I heard Lyserg say something after Horo asked Yoh if he was angry.

"You hold a grudge for them because of the murder of Boris?"

They did…they murdered Boris so cold-bloodedly I couldn't even take it. Even though I work for Easter and everything this passes the line.

"Killing for protecting huh?" I whispered to myself but seemed they'd heard me. "How stupid…even if people are saved they will have that same long face, carrying burdens all over. Then soon their hearts desist and their dreams break."

"You've had a close experience of that, haven't you?" Marco, the X-laws leader, called to me.

"It's completely different. Please do not bring that up," I politely ask and trying fiercely to contain the rage inside me.

"Experience, what do they mean?" Horo asked.

"A black cat, was it?" Marco continued.

"Black cat," Ryu repeated, "Like Lilirara said, the Black Cat of Misfortune."

"Don't say that!" I shouted unintentionally and covered my mouth. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-."

"You're raged and won't let anyone talk bad about them, right?" he sustained.

"Who's them?" Lyserg asked.

"No one," I persist.

"Oh please, are you planning to hide everything to your dear friends?" he called. "Do tell them, you blame him right?"

"You're wrong! I never blamed Ikuto for anything!" I shouted staying at my place, standing.

"Ikuto?" Yoh repeated, "Your brother?"

He's going to bring everything afloat if I don't stop him now.

**Nobody's POV**

"I wasn't referring to him," Marco called as Aiko gasped surprised. "I mean, Tsukiyomi Aruto."

"What?" Aiko murmured.

"Did you just say Tsukiyomi Aruto?" Lyserg called surprised.

"What's wrong?" Ren asked.

"I know Tsukiyomi Aruto, he's a famous violinist. He visited England some years back. So if I'm right, then Aiko, aren't you Tsukiyomi Aruto's daughter?"

Aiko stayed silent.

"The youngest daughter of the Tsukiyomi family, daughter of Hoshina Souko and Tsukiyomi Aruto, and finally younger sister of Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Tsukiyomi Utau."

"Don't you dare…" Aiko hissed violently.

"Everything you've suffered was because of your father. All you have suffered," he told, "Poor child, I feel pity for you."

"Children like us need no sympathy from others," Aiko broke at those words. "Neither Ikuto, Utau, or me were to blame here."

"Then who?" Marco ablaze her.

"It was all they're fault! Mother's and father's, they betrayed us."

"What?" Lyserg called as the others listened.

"Aiko…" Lithia a called as she and Mizu were about to stop her but were stooped by the immobilized Yuko who was looking with watery eyes the now sadden Aiko.

Suddenly the fourth egg that was in her pocket slightly moved.

"Father married here and after we were born I seriously thought that we could have a happy ending."

"And…?" Marco asked.

"Father betrayed us…" she hissed in sorrow, "He left us after grandfather passed away taking only his precious violin. Even his own family and the woman he loved weren't enough reason to abandon his precious music. He left us to suffer in the grasp of those who mistakenly judged us. And as we vanished in false judgment only one stood up for us. Ikuto was the only person who protected the three of us from such harsh punishment. Even after that when we lived out, when mother broke mentally, I still believed that he would come back and that we would be happy like before…I was wrong."

The egg moved again.

"Soon after Ikuto left too. Everyone dear to me was abandoning us. Father leaving was bad at first but, Ikuto was more than enough to brake both of us down, me and Utau. And as naïve as I was back then I tried to stand up the pain and ended hurting myself more. After some months mother woke from her mental state but to only be totally crushed by another misfortune. Someone had found father's precious violin on the shore of some foreign country. At that mother was next…she betrayed us. She remarried the director of the Easter Company and since then we've been the ones to pay the price."

The egg moved a couple of times.

"Chained to father's legacy anyone under the name of Tsukiyomi must work under Easter's orders, without exceptions. Now I truly see where I was wrong. Believing in them was my grave mistake. Believing in others only brought more pain, more suffering and until this day me and Ikuto are chained to the past were bind to not leave behind."

"I don't get it," Yoh whispered, "Why didn't you tell us this before?"

"Up until now she has only done her work," Marco cleared. "After all Ikuto-kun is the lively image of your prestigious father."

"You're wrong! Ikuto is never going to be like him! He would never leave us alone like father did!" she shouted to them as now small tears escaped her eyes.

"Then who do you hold responsible for all this? Would you clear it up? If it isn't Ikuto-kun, was it your father? Do **you** fault all this on him?" Marco bombarded her with endless questions.

Aiko stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"I…" she hissed, "I do." Another tear flowed down her cheek.

"It would…" she whispered but then brought her head up showing her crying sapphire eyes, "Everything would be better of if he were dead!!"

At shouting this she turned and ran towards the direction they were headed to but didn't notice something very important dropping to the floor.

"Aiko!" Yoh called but was stopped by Marco's arm isolating him from the path.

"Things are now the way there suppose to be," he called.

"What?" Yoh called.

"No way," Yuko hissed as she turned to the X-laws, "You did it on purpose. You knew she would break completely."

"That's not all we caused it seems," Marco said facing Yuko and the girls but turning to face the direction Aiko had ran off to.

As Yuko turned she found what Marco meant. There on the floor laid a yellow egg.

"Remy…" Yuko whispered.

Suddenly the yellow egg floated above them. Everyone watch as the egg shined a very strange dark purple color.

"What's happening to it?" Horo asked.

"This feeling," Mizu called.

"No, Aiko don't," Lithia pleaded.

Suddenly the egg was absorbed by the dark energy as its colors dulled to gray.

The three girls gasped as they saw the egg float away following behind Aiko. They quickly followed calling out for Aiko.

"Her egg, what happened to it?" Ren called.

"It's happening," Marco called, "She's giving up on her would-be self."

Lyserg clutched his chest, "What's this filling?" he whispered softly to himself. But what he knew not was that the two little ones were to be born soon, as he had already given birth to two Shugo Eggs that were now inside his pockets.

"So this is it…" a voice called as the groups turned to face Hao's minions.

**Somewhere Inside the Cave's Depths**

Aiko kept running as fast as she could. She didn't care where she was headed she just wanted to get away from the pain, from everything. Suddenly tripped over a bundled of rocks and fell to the rocky surface face first. She sat up as tears now overflowed from her eyes.

"Why does it hurt so much?" she called out loud. "All this time it was his fault! Because of him we've suffered all this time…for so long. I waited for a very…very long time."

"I've already…" she stood up, "I've already had enough of this!!"

Suddenly she gasped as she felt something behind her. She turned and found Remy's egg a dull gray. But suddenly it began to change again. The egg got now more engulfed by the dark energy as something white began to appear on it. Then it formed…a white X upon Aiko's fourth egg.

"No way…" she whispered, "My egg…it turned into and…X egg."

Suddenly the egg began rushing towards the path she was to follow, "Wait, come back here!"

She began running after the X egg as she suddenly felt a sharp pain on her chest and fell to her knees while clutching her chest with both hands.

"What's happening…to me?" she panted as she gazed down to the Celestial Lock that shone dimly, something was happening to her.

She looked up to find the little egg blurry, her vision started to fail her as she soon started seeing black and more black.

"_I can hear it…"_

Aiko heard a soft voice, but this wasn't like the voice she heard before. This one was duller, more heartless.

"_The voice of your heart…"_

"The voice of my heart?" she managed to repeat.

"'_I'll never be able to believe in nobody anymore. I've lost the last fragment of faith I had left. The pain my heart has consumes me in life. Even if I pray or scream for help no one will come. Not even them. I've been left alone.' You're doing things so naively you no longer see anything clearly. You're lost…and because of that your light is weak."_

After that Aiko fainted from the pain and to the floor. The egg simply went somewhere else disappearing from the view. After some time two small silhouettes came towards Aiko's dormant body.

"Nee, Talt could it be…" one said.

"…she's the owner of the Celestial Lock, Tael," the other called.

"Tarhou…" Talt said as an animal of her height but different in sizes appeared giving off some sort of icy breeze.

"Narhou…" Tael said as another animal appeared the same way but giving a very burning thickness.

"We'll take her to Patch Village…" Tael called.

"…And aid her for as long as she needs us," Talt finished.

Back with the guys Yoh had already fought against the X-laws and broken Harusame. And so they decided to go ahead and continue their path to Patch Lyserg continued he noticed Yoh's strange power. He knew it wouldn't be long until he changed from himself.

As they kept walking Lyserg noticed something hidden or dropped on the floor. Without the others noticing he walked over to it and kneeled down. He picked it up and noticed that it was the same egg as before but with a black veil covering it and a white x upon it.

"What is this?" he whispered.

"_An X egg," _a little voice came.

"It's Aiko's X Egg."

"_Weird, never seen an X egg like this before."_

"Lyserg, what are you doing let's go!" Yoh called.

"I better take it," he called as he put it inside his pockets.

From afar someone was closely watching them. A silhouette with two ears and a tail.

"She's not here," his voice called.

"Maybe she's already at that weird village those officials told us about-nya," a little dog called.

"She's probably with them."

"Let's go then."

* * *

_**Sorry for the short chappy**_

_**See u next time**_


	17. Chapter 17: The True Hell

_**So r u pplz happy with how the story's going so far? **_

_**If u have any suggestions plz tell me!!**_

_**Here we go then!!**_

* * *

_A little blond girl was crying on the floor curled up. Next to her standing were a little brunette girl and a blond short hair boy._

"_Nee, Utau, come on stand up," the little girl called. She kneeled down to her older sister, "Don't cry Utau, we'll be fine. I'm sure Oni-sama will-."_

"_Why don't you just shut up!!" she yelled at her little sister getting a surprised and scared face from her._

"_Why are you yelling at Aiko-chan like that?" the little boy asked._

"_You two would never understand," Utau said in between sobs._

"_Fine!" Aiko shouted with slight tears in her eyes and ran to her room and hid inside the closet._

"_Oni-sama…One-chan…why does everyone hate me?"_

**I knew everything would change…**

"_What…did I do wrong?" she started crying and buried her face on her knees. _

**Once it starts nothing can stop it…**

**Time goes around everything we love…stopping its life forever more.**

**Nothing I did or said would've changed the fact…that the two had left for good.**

**I couldn't keep lying to myself…****to what I knew from the beginning.**

Aiko gasped as she sat rapidly up from the bed she was now on. She panted as she looked around her unknown surroundings.

"It was…a dream…" she whispered.

"You're awake," a voice called as she turned to find her organizer.

"Nichrom-san! What are you doing here? More importantly, where am I?"

"Slow down there," he called sitting down, "If you overreact you'll lose the little energy you have now."

"Energy?" she repeated. Suddenly images of what happened passed through her mind rapidly the last being Remy's egg with an X on it.

"Remy…" she whispered.

"By the looks of what happened, these two brought you to Patch Village after you fainted."

"These two?" she called.

Nichrom moved from the way and showed her the two little girls that slept on the other two beds next to her.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"The Twins of Nature," he called as he went and covered the two girls who held hands while asleep.

"Twins of Nature…?"

"They have spirits of the opposite source; however do all the fighting together. These two picked you up after you over passed. I found them while I waited for you. They said that they would go to sleep a little bit, or so they said."

"Why would they help me anyways?"

"They said something about helping the child of misfortune or something."

Aiko gasped quietly as she got a grip of the Celestial Lock on her chest, "What about the others?"

"There probably with their organizers already," he said as he began to exit the room, "You should get ready for you're leaving here to go to the second stage of the Shaman Fight."

"I…passed?"

A couple of hours later she and the little girls had entered a helicopter oversoul and were going towards an island which was where the second round of the fights was to be at.

"What is that?" Aiko called looking out the window seeing something on the sea.

"A ship…" Talt said.

"…of the group X-laws," Tael finished.

Aiko sighed, "So let me see if I got this right." She pointed at the girl with white hair and dark sapphire eyes, "You're Talt." She then pointed to the girl black hair and dark ruby eyes, "And you're Tael."

"Aha!" the both said in unison.

"Both of you are Elemental…um. Sorry could you explain it to me again?"

"Elemental Morphs, it's a very secret art…" Tael began.

"Where the user uses a specific element to fight and defend," Talt called.

"Right, I got it now," she said smiling.

"Ah, Aiko-sama, look out the window," Talt called pointing out.

Aiko looked out at what Talt pointed as little house close to the shore line.

"That's where we'll be staying," Tael said.

"We are?" Aiko called surprised.

"Yeah," both twins called.

"The next round consists of groups of three…" Talt explained.

"…So until then we'll be you're attendants," Tael finished.

"Sure I guess," Aiko said sweat dropping.

**Aiko's POV**

After we arrived to the island, Talt and Tael showed me the way to the way to the stadium where the names of the teams were shown.

"So, those are all the teams?" I asked.

"Yes," Talt called.

"And who are we?"

"That one," Tael pointed.

It seemed we where Black Diamonds. Sure, good name, guessing for it I'd say they know 'bout Utau. We where on the row of fighting for about two times each team. Some of the teams I could read from afar where The Niles and X-1, from our row. Some others were The Funbari Onsen Team and Team The Ren. Oh yeah, so not obvious.

"Your Majesty, we should be heading out now," Talt called.

"The private residence is far away from this place," Tael finished.

"Question," I called, "Why do you call me 'Your Majesty'? Why not just call me by my name?"

"Many have looked far and wide for the item you posses," Talt called.

"Item?" I repeated.

"They're talking about the Celestial Lock," Yuko whispered sitting on my right shoulder.

"I see," I called, wait what?! "Where the hell where you all this time?!"

"Just being inside the eggs," Lithia called.

"Very sleepy after the visions," Mizu called.

"What I'm worried about is where that egg is," Yuko said.

"Yeah, so do I," Aiko whispered.

"Anyways," Yuko said, "Why are you wearing this cloak?" she asked noticing how Aiko was dressed.

"This, don't really know. Talt and Tael asked me to wear this."

"It's for your own safety," Talt responded.

"It'd be dangerous if anyone recognizes you have such object and know your face," Tael finished.

"Oh I get it know."

"Let's leave then, your Majesty," both said in unison as Aiko followed.

After the longest fifteen minutes I've ever walked I noticed from afar a little house not little that little, but a fair enough for all of us to be in I guess. But then I notice something else as we approach.

"What-What is that?" I ask noticing the average fenced area to the side of the house where a brown stallion fed on green grass.

"She's Epona **(sorry I just love that name)** she's been in this ranch since a long time ago," Talt said.

"And for the time being she's yours," Tael called.

"But I don't know how to ride a horse."

"You'll learn," Talt said.

"Eventually," Tael called.

"Wow, a horse," Lithia said amazed.

"Horsey!" Mizu called as he went and hug the horse's mouth with his tiny body.

"They really take things serious, don't they?" Yuko hissed.

Aiko giggled. "Aiko-sama, here you're be save from anybody," Talt called.

"You can go now," Tael said, "We'll be there before dusk, we have to prepare for your training."

"Training?" I repeated.

"We're leaving," both called as they left me in front of the house.

"So let's go then," I said sighing.

I opened the door to see a little living room and a kitchen to the other extreme. Up were the stairs where I think are the bedrooms. I went ahead and headed upstairs and there I saw three doors two to my left and one to my right. I opened the one closets, which was the right one, and found my room. I gazed around noticing a balcony. Just from habit I ran to the balcony doors, opened them, and stared to the outside air. I looked down noticing Epona's grazing ground. I walked back in and immediately noticed a dress on my bed. On its side was a small paper folded in half with my name on it. I picked it up and read it.

_Please use this as a custom dress; it'll serve you well when fighting_

_-Talt and Tael_

Custom dress, what's that suppose to mean? It was a long sleeve dress that would reach to my knees and had two colors, black and dark blue. **(A/N: see pic at profile plz, thank you!) **I put it on and look myself at the mirror.

"Not bad," Yuko called.

"With this you'll pass unnoticed," Lithia said.

"Looks nice," Mizu added.

"Yeah, I like it," I said.

I yawned a little as tears formed on my eyes.

"You should go to sleep for sometime," Lithia said.

"The only fight today is with team The Ren," Mizu called.

"I wanted to go see them."

"Next time," Yuko called as I head to the bed and naturally fell to sleep.

**Nobody's POV**

"Hey, Kanto," Sabath called bored as he laid on his stomach.

"What," Kanto asked still lying on his side.

"I'm bored."

"So," he asked uninterested.

Sabath sighed.

"Mari, are you crazy?!" Sabath heard Matilda's voice call from below the factory floors.

"Are you sure you'll be able to now that she has the lock?" Matilda asked again.

"Mari doesn't care about that. Mari'll defeat that girl with whatever it takes," Mari said not stopping her fast walk.

"I won't stop you," Kanna said.

Mari stopped looked over her shoulder and only then disappeared.

"Should we alert Hao-sama about her?" Matilda asked Kanna.

"Let's leave her," Kanna said turning away and walking back.

"Hey, Kanto what are you gonna do 'bout that?" Sabath said as he listened.

"Not my problem," was all he said.

"Yeah, that's right," Sabath agreed and going back to napping.

Meanwhile back at the cabin, the three were playing with Epona as Aiko rested. The guys were chasing the small horse around the fenced area. When all of a sudden Yuko stopped and looked over to the shore.

"What's wrong?" Lithia asked her concerned.

"What is that?" she asked looking directly at the empty shore.

"You're just imagining stuff," Mizu called sure.

Both Lithia and Mizu returned to where Epona was standing.

"Yeah, maybe," Yuko whispered as she turned.

Suddenly a small breeze began blowing and small black feathers fell over the shore making a small bell sound on the water and sand. Yuko turned and noticing the feathers she became frantic.

"Lithia! Mizu! Hurry go wake up-," but was interrupted by the fast gust of wind and black feathers that headed their way.

Two steps were then heard from the ground as the three saw Onyx Crow standing at the far shore. As Lithia and Mizu noticed they quickly went with Yuko to alert Aiko. In the room Aiko slept soundly as the three arrived screaming for her to wake. Aiko slowly sat up and blinked a couple of times.

"What the matter?" she asked still sleepy.

"Aiko! It's Mari! Mari's here!" they all yelled in unison.

"Mari…Mari!" she stood up and walked to the window as she saw Marion walking towards the house.

"What is she doing here?!"

"How do we know!!"

Aiko turned back to the window. "I have to deal with this," she said silently. She ran down the stairs as the three followed and arrived at the outside lawn.

Mari at noticing her just smirked, "So shall we finish what we started!" she sounded more like demanding not asking.

"I won't fight with you!" Aiko answered her.

"What are you that confident! Do you think just because you have that lock you're invincible!"

"What's the matter with you?! Why are you hunting me down?"

"Because I want that lock," Mari whispered. "It's the lock that pairs with the Moonlight Key."

"Moonlight Key?" she repeated, "There's a key for my lock?"

"It won't be your lock for much longer!" she said as she extended as a wave of black feathers attacked Aiko.

She covered her face but the gust was stronger and tumbled her down to the floor.

"Now fight, Tsukiyomi Aiko. Show what the power of the darkness can't touch!"

"Power of darkness can't touch," she repeated.

"Yeah, because of the lock, because of it keeping the door closed, he can't walk passed his living hell."

"He?" she repeated confused, "Who are you talking about?!"

"Kanto!!" she shouted furious. "Because of you he's trapped in the hell you yourself have gotten into!"

Aiko softly gasped at the words she heard coming from Mari. "What…Why…?"

"He's…" she said rather sadly facing down. "He will no longer protect a useless brat that had everything!"

A gust of not only black feathers but also black energy emanated from Mari as Aiko kept guarding with no success. Epona was getting frantic as well and starting coming up and down.

"Ahh, Mi-Mizu!" she barely got to say.

"Sure."

**My own heart**

**Unlock!**

**Chara Nari:**

**Star Rider!**

This time too Aiko's body shone as the Character Transformation came to its new state of being. "Again…?" Aiko whispered.

"Changing your appearance won't change your fate!" Mari shouted as feathers came shooting at Aiko.

Aiko immediately stretched her arm as the Aurora Rod appeared on her right hand. She got it up to her face and pointed it at Mari as she protected herself from Mari's attack.

"What?" Mari called surprised.

"Again...?" Aiko repeated as she looked at the shinning Aurora Rod.

"Tch, that won't get you off this!" She shouted as even more feathers began to flow. Aiko held the rod up higher and with both hands. She was being forcedly turned by the amount and pressure of the attack.

"_We can't stay like this forever!" _Mizu called from inside.

"I know!" she called back. "But what can I do?" she thought.

"_Please help Mari-chan," _a small voice called.

"Huh?" Aiko whispered. Suddenly as he was finally pushed back by the attack as she fell to the ground. Mari locked her down with her heel on her chest immobilizing Aiko completely.

"It hurts doesn't it?" she asked deepening the heel into Aiko. "This doesn't even compare to the pain Kanto has to go through with!"

"_Please save her from that darkness. I, Sera, am begging you to help her heart!" _the voice shouted.

Aiko just did the first thing she could think of, "And what about Sera!" Immediately she felt the heel's pressure on her decrease as she looked up to Mari's face seeing total surprise but at the same time depression.

"What…What did you say?" she whispered.

* * *

**Hee hee (sweat drops) Sorry 4 the super late update I was so firkin into my Kingdom Hearts one. **

**I decided that I could at least finish this chapter for the ones who read it**

**So, who do u think this Sera is? **

**I just put that named in so review!**


	18. Update: Plz read this!

**News: Pausing **

**I love this story. Sadly I've gone completely blank as to what to do next for quite a while. I'll ask all who read these to please be patient. Maybe not soon but I'll start writing on this sometime when I get my head back fresh on a SKXShugo Chara mood.**

**Thanks for the understanding.**

**My regards,**

**XKey of the AbyssX**


End file.
